Those idiots are the Power Rangers?
by jboy44
Summary: The orb of Doom placed in the wrong place by Rito's stupidity rewinds by millions of years, now once more back to the present day, in modern Japan Lord Zedd and Rita return thinking that thanks to the mass rewind the Rangers are gone for good, but No the Mighty morphin power rangers have been reborn as Six students of Fumizuki Academy.
1. the power is reborn

As Rito was about to place the orb for his father's plan he said, "Ok now where to put this thing!?" that is when the ranger showed up making him drop it on the ground and he said, "that isn't going to be good! Wait that was the whole point now wasn't it?"

In a moment the Orb of demon exploded bathing the world in light as time began to rewind to far.

Up in the moon palace Master vile was rolling on the ground in rage, "That idiot he ruined everything we won't be able to touch the planet till it's back to it's current age now! That'll be millions of years!"

Rita rolled her eyes and said, "Daddy act your age!" next to her Zedd said nothing but form the way he carried himself it was clear he was enjoying this little show, as Master vile left and said, "I'm done I'm going home where the bad guy wins!"

he then vanished and Zedd sat down upon his throne and said, "Well silver lining is my father in law is gone and my idiot brother in law is stuck on earth for millions of year. With gives us time to regroup and be over joyed that thanks to this mass rewind with Rito down there the power rangers will never have been born by time we can attack, and we'll be stronger then ever with the prep time!"

Rita laughed and hugged Zedd, "Oh Zeddy that's the Evil mind the universe fears!" Zedd then held his wife's hand and happily said, "And you fell for my dear venomous black rose!"

Rita kissed his face plate and happily said, "Sweet talker"

Goldar then held his stomach and said, "I'm going to be sick!" Zedd then smashed his staff on the ground making Goldar's eyes widen.

Meanwhile down on a now prehistoric heart Alpha Five was yelling in fear as Rito was just randomly destroying ice age creatures and proto-humans, on the viewing glob.

Alpha made a worried sound, "we're stuck by the orbs energy field till we're back to where the present day is! And we have no Rangers. Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

Zordon then spoke up, "do not worry Alpha for look behind you!" that is when Alpha turned to see the original dino power coins merging with the ninja power coins making the falcon coin become a new green power coin as Zordon said, "the paradox of both sets being back as made them merge into a stronger set, we may be stuck but at the last second I sent our zords to aquitar the alien rangers will be needing them to handle the hydro hog. But for now we most be ready."

On the viewing Glob Rito stopped as he seemed to be turning to stone as Zordon said, "the orb is causing him to fossilize! He is of no treat and the fact the ninja coins merged with the dino coins tells us something important Alpha. The ninja coins would have died with the rangers if they were truly gone! They are simply unborn. When the time comes the power coins will seek out the power rangers rebirths and restore them. The rangers will return Alpha."

Alpha looked to the six coins in the box and sound happy as he said, "Can't wait to have you all back."

Millions of years later.

In the modern day Japanese country side humans were digging when one of them gave a yell at what he found. The others rushed and spotted Rito's fossilize remains.

of the diggers looked at it, "What a creepy statue! It's so ugly!" that is when they all heard a voice say, "WHO YOU CALLING UGLY!"

they all jumped back when the statue start to crack only for the stone to shatter and Rito to start digging himself out to the workers shock and horror they fell down and start yelling about a demon!

Riot then walked around blasting lighting form his sword tip as he said, "I'm so stiff form the dirt nap it's not even funny!" he said stretching before he said, "Why am I stretching I ain't got no muscles?" he then shrugged as he walked in to down and start destroying things at random appearing on the news as proof of the supernatural.

That is when Rito noticed a boy and he point his sword at the scared school boy and said, "You seem familiar! What's your name boy!"

The scared boy's brown eyes widen as he said, "Akihisa Yoshi! Mr. Gashadokuro!" his eyes widen and That is when Rito saw something over the boy the face of a ranger as he growled, "YOUR NAME MAYBE DIFFERENT BUT I SEE YOUR SOUL IT'S YOU!" He then went to slash only for Akihsia to roll out of the way.

where he was now next to kids form the same school as he was and he was standing in front of them and a boy in glasses said, "What does it want with Akihisa?"

the girl next to him grabbed Akihisa, "how about less asking and more running Kubo!"

The boy named Kubo nodded and said, "Good idea Yuuko!"

that is when rito yelled seeing more ranger faces, "MORE OF YOU WHERE REBORN!" He then fired on them.

And while Running they pulled in a red head boy in to it as Akihsia said, "Hi Kubo!" Also pulled into the mix was an orange aired girl named Miharu, and another girl named Yuuka who was yelling as they ran form a real life demon.

That is when the six where cornered in an ally way as Rito looked at all of them his jaw gasping in shock as he saw the faces of rangers over all six of them, "All six of you where reborn! Great now I have to kill you all, again so my brother in law doesn't kill me! ARE YOU HAPPY? HAPPY YOU GOT TO DIE TWICE RANGERS?"

The teens looked confused in Shock as Rito readied his sword for a swing but they vanished, Yuuko vanished in pink, light, Yuuka vanished in yellow light, Miharu vanished in red light, Kubo vanished in Blue, Yuuji vanished in black and Akihsia vanished in Green and white light.

As such Rito's blade only slashed the wall as he screamed to the heavens, "THEY'RE BACK! THEY HAVE RETURNED EDD!"

That is when the Heaven's screamed back, "IT'S ZEDD ZEDD YOU BRAINLESS BABBOON!"

Rito rubbed his chin, as that didn't sound like Zedd "got a cold there Edd?"

The voice then yelled out in what was clearly zedd, "ZEDD! ZEDD! AND HOW DARE YOU BE THIS STUPID IN FRONT OF MY SON THRAX!"

Rito gasped and said, "I'm an uncle! Send the little guy down! We'll be able to kill things together! Come on Brother in law! Give me time with my nephew I've been stuck in a rock for millions of years!"

that is when Thrax appeared growling as he said, "You will shut your stupud face uncle dumbass!"

Rito put his arm around thrax and said, "Look at you! You sure take after your dad but those horns are all your grandpa!" he said poking his chest, "Now come we got things to explode!"

Meanwhile in the Command center the six teenages land confused till the power coins flow to there hands.

Akihsia got the green one and as his eyes glow green and white he gained the memories of Tommy oliver and he said, "I'm or was Tommy?"

Yuuko gained the pink coin and as her eyes shined pink she said, "I'm Kat"

Yuuka gained the yellow coin and said, "The bear is back!" as she held it her eyes glowing yellow.

Kubo gained the blue coin and saw Billy's memories, "I remember being Billy!" he held the coin

Yuuji gained the Black coin and held it, "what kind of stupid spirit animal is frog anyway!" he said his eyes shining black.

Miharu's shined red and she looked at herself, "Ok how come I'm the only one who was reborn a different gender!" She yelled in rage holding the red power coin tightly as the other five looked at her in shock.

Alpha remained quite and said, ".. No clue! But blame Rito his short moments of freedom before turning to stone is what alter the timeline leading to you all being different people in the first place!"

Zordon then said, "Rangers while I know this is a lot to take in it is good to have you all back!" the teens looked at Zordon they knew him but it was the first time they had seen him with there new eyes.

Akihsia spoke up as he flipped and caught the new green power coin, " yeah I take it that's not the only thing that changed!"

Zordon then spoke up, "Sadly so, but in this time we have upgrade the dinozord they should be stronger then the ninja zords where now, and while your merging coins may have made the green again, there is still some of the white ranger power within it, they can not be taken form you again, and we know Saba is somewhere out there with the rest of the white ranger power"

Akihsia nodded and looked around as he put his hand behind his back and pulled out a power morpher as the other did the same and they held them out, "Well then I guess it's morphing time!"

They all then called out, "Green ranger power, red ranger power, Blue ranger power, Black ranger power, yellow ranger power, pinkie Ranger power!"

In a moment the Six teenagers transformed in a burst of light into the power rangers, yellow ranger now having a skirt like Pink's. the now female red had a skirt as well.

Each one of them holding there power weapons and Akihisa held the dragon dagger in his hand while also drawing his blade blaster and changing it to blade mode as he looked around the group and said, "Well guys it's back to action!"

meanwhile in the city there was fear and panic as Thrax and Rito attacked the city destroying it, it was in ruins as they laughed only for a fissure in the ground to open up making them jump back and a moment later said fissure burst in to flames keeping them away form the people.

That is when they turned to see The red and Black rangers stand side by side to there left.

an arrow then hit Rito in the back making him turn to see Pinkie and Yellow!"

thrax then tried to fire a black form his staff only to be hit by the Blue rangers power Lance knocking him back.

and when Rito went to slash Blue Green popped out holding the dragon dagger and using it to hold back his sword.

Rito looked to green and said, "Something different about you new hair cut?" Akihsia growled and kicked him back as the Rangers jumped to eachother side and got into a starting stance.

All six then said, "Power rangers ready!"

up Above on the moon Rita was yelling about a headache while Zedd was screaming in rage, "HOW DARE THEY RETURN!"

to be continued.


	2. return of the power rangers!

On the battle field the rangers stood together While Rito moved his sword to point form Green to red and he rubbed his head, "there is something off here.. Something different form last time I saw you two… new hair cut?"

Thrax face palmed and said, "My father was right uncle you're an idiot! He said coldly making the rangers jump.

Yuuko then pulled out her power bow and said, "Uncle that means.."

thrax laughed as he bowed and said, "I am Thrax son of Rita and Lord Zedd"

Kubo shivered in his blue ranger outfit and said, "I think I throw up in my helmet a bit!"

Thrax then held his staff and fired off a lighting blast with made the Rangers jump back and apart as the Tengus showed yelling like animals.

Akihsia played the dragon dagger making lighting blast out of it blasting some of the birds, "Really this ugly ugly birdies all you got?"

Miharu was growling as she locked swords with Rito and Rito said, "you seem cuter for some reason!"

Miharu then pulled out her blade blaster and with out broking the sword lock shot him in the face making Rito jump back and hold the grey half of his skull face as he said, "HAY LADY YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID NO!"

Kubo was swinging around his power lance rapidly around himself knocking away the birds trying to dive bomb them, "Insanity is trying the same thing over and over again and thinking something different would happen, You birds really are cross eyed and crazy flying above us!"

Yuuji was using his power axe in Cannon mode to fire Blast at Tengus that made the parts hit become incased in ice making them drop as he said, "come on let's send this things back to the bird sanctuary."

Yuuko was running firing off energy arrows at the birds flying in while saying, "Tengus every thing of taking up basket weaving?"

Yuuka was using the power daggers to hold back Thrax's staff as thrax scuffed, "My parents overestimate you my pretty!"

Yuuka shivered and kicked him back and throw a power dagger hitting his staff making the Z part crack she then drew the blade blaster and fired on him as she said, "First EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Second leave it to lord Zed and evil Rita to make a bad guy with more ego then them!"

Akihisa was then showed up and slashed Thrax's back with the green glowing dragon dagger making him stumble forward, "What makes us strong is team work! With is more then I can say for you guys!" that that point he rose his left fist hitting a tengu who tried to sneak up on him.

Thrax throw away his staff as the Tengus flow away scared, so he growled and point his hand at his uncle Rito, "how's this for team work! Powers of all that is evil make my idiot uncle grow!"

a lighting blast then fired form his hands making Rito turn into a giant as Thrax vanished in flames.

Rito smirked as he slashed a monorail track and pulled out his flame thrower and used it on buildings and said, "What you going to do now rangers!"

The rangers held out there hands and said, "We need dinozord power now!"

In moment the mastodonzords ice blast was being used to put out fires while the pterodactyl zord land and filled the gap in the track as the train rolled across it.

That is when the Saber tooth tiger and triceratops zords' tail weapons fired on Rito making him stumble backwards where he was tail whacked in his jetpack slash tank by the T-rex zord.

Rito then dropped the now useless flame throw jetpack as he looked at this swords and said, "Wait didn't I destroy this things?" He rubbed his head before going to slash the T-rex Zord only for his blade to be stopped by the trail tail of the dragonzord.

Rito looked to the zord and said, "Hi I don't think we've meet?" In a moment the dragonzord fired it's finger tip missiles at Rito's sword making it brake in half.

the now unarmed Rito stumbled back as he said, "Ok now this isn't how I remember this going last time!" He was then kicked down by the dragonzord and when he got up he saw the megazord standing next to the dragonzord.

A moment later the power sword slash rito as he got up making him hold his chest and back up as he ducked to avoid dragonzord's tail, "come on two against one isn't far!"

a moment later dragonzord and megazord merged into mega dragonzord holding the mastodon shield and power sword, the mighty megazord banged it's weapons together.

Rito just point at them and said, "Ok smartasses! I got something for that!" he then pulled out a bone like rifle and fired on them only for the mastodon shield to block it as the ranger's zord moved closer making Rito back up.

Rito then said, "come on gun beats sword!" in a moment the power sword slashed the gun in half and Rito looked at them and said, "Smartasses." He then got a mastodon shield bash to the head making it crack.

Rito then slowly got up in time to see mega dragon sword charging a giant green energy sphere as he said, "Wait isn't that to anime?" a moment later it fired and hit him making him scream as he exploded and said, "What have I done to deserve this? Oh wait that's right!" Rito then explode he was done and gone.

A moment later the face of Lord Zedd appeared in the sky yelling, "HOW DARE YOU RETURN POWER BRATS!"

The rangers then got out on the mega dragonzord's head and Akihisa put his hand on the center of his dragon shield, " that's the mighty morphing power rangers to you Zedd!"

Miharu point at him Zedd with her power sword and said, "Do your worst!"

Yuuka crossed her arms and said, "yeah because we're back and we're not dropping!"

Yuuko smiled and stood close to Akihsia as she said, "As long as we're around you won't have this planet!"

Kubo made a fist and said, "So tell your Wife Rita and your son thrax get ready, because the power rangers are Back!"

Yuuji smiled under his helmet as he yelled out, "and we'll protect this world form anything you can throw at us!"

The rangers then got in to a group pose before Zedd's face vanished form the sky.

The rangers and there zords then teleported away.

In the command center the rangers removed there helmets and looked to Zordon and Alpha.

Alpha walked up to the rangers and hugged them as he said, "Oh Rangers I can't say how much I've missed you all."

The rangers then hugged Alpha and smiled each one commenting on how good it felt to be back.

Miharu then looked around and after a moment once more yelled, "BUT SERIOUSLY WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS REBORN A DIFFERENT GENDER!?"

Elsewhere on the Lunar palace.

Thrax was growling while Rita petted her son's shoulder, "don't beat yourself up about it me and your dad have had better plans then that, that failed!"

Zed laughed a bit as he said, "At least the idiots both gold plated and bone head are gone, Oh power rangers I will enjoy crushing you with my family at my side! But it seems we'll need new minions!"

Later on back on earth construction crews where rebuilding the city as the news played about Rito and the Tengus and more importantly the rangers battle against them as the lady anchor said, "To day we all woke up to a shocking horror all the legends of monsters are completely real, when our city was attacked by a Gashadokuro and Tengus."

the video now showed the zords vs Rito as she said, "But more importantly we learned all the stories about heroes rising to stop them."

The anchor then remained quite as images of the individual rangers played as she named them, "Green dragon ranger, red t-rex ranger, yellow saber toothed tiger ranger, black mastodon ranger, Blue triceratops ranger, Pink pterodactyl ranger, the mighty morphing power rangers."

out in the city our six heroes where all watching it on the tv at a cafe as they all sat together drinking coffee as the anchor said, "As a mother who's daughter was saved when pink filled in the gag in the monorail track, I would like to personally thank the power rangers. Thank you were ever you six are."

Akihsia smiled as he took a sip and said, "Well now this was a day! We're the rebirth of super heroes back again to fight our old enemy."

Yuuka was shaking, "thrax called me pretty!" they all paled at that.

Yuuko hugged her and said, "It's ok it's ok!" Miharu was also hugging her and saying "We'll get through this as friends!"

Akihisa shivered as he said, "Well that's nasty!"

Kubo spat out some of his coffee, as he said, "that is ickier then the wedding or the fact they have a son! And both where icky icky things!" he said sounding sickened.

Yuuji just stuck his tongue out and said, "that ain't right!"

to be continued. 


	3. It's not moprhing time!

The next day in school.

Akihisa was sitting down then he raised his hand and ironman with out missing a beat said, "yes you can go to the bath room!"

Akihsia blinked and said, "but the answer is five."

Ironman then looked to the board and his eyes widen and he screamed, "HE'S RIGHT!" Everyone in the class other then Yuuji screamed and jumped in shocked looking at Akihsia paling.

Akihsia then looked at the board and said, "and the next answer is world war two!"

Ironman paled and held his heart, "BOY STOP GETTING ANSWERS RIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO GIVE US HEART ATTACKS!?"

Minami was muttering something in German Himeji was holding her face going, "Akihisa being smart.. The world is not ready for this!"

Kouta looked to Akihisa poking him and in a scared tone "Is that you in there?"

Akihisa rubbed his chin to think about it and he said, "you know.. I'm honestly not sure about that anymore, Also next answer is the Romain empire!"

Ironman fell over panting scared as he panted and said, "Well you scared the piss literally out of me you happy boy!?"

Hideyoshi was in the corner shivering as he cried, "monsters now Akihisa smart, the world is ending! Dooms day is coming!"

Akihisa looked around clearly feeling insulted, as he crossed his arms, "What did I do wrong?"

Meanwhile up on the moon!

Zedd was watching Akihisa's class room then shifting to the other classes, "Making Class war for the enjoyment of the one running the school I like it! Who ever came up with this evil system has my respect."

He then tapped his staff as he watched the FFF "What's this humans who can't get a date beating up those who can, there is minion potential there."

Thrax then walked in holding a copy of his mother's wand as he said, "Now what's this I hear about a Minion!"

Lord then summoned a bottle to his hand through dark magic as he said, " yes I spot this nice boy who leads of gang who beat up other boys for getting a date, Evil at it's finest, as he corrupted others to comment his evil act through his own jealousy. This bottle holds our recently dead minions evil essence taken before there death, Nothing can undo the monster transformation this bottle will cause force it down his throat and recruit him son!"

Thrax took it and nodded as he vanished and appeared at Fumizuki making others run as he saw a picture magically appear in his hand and said, "So that's him!" In a moment he used his wand to stop a boy named Kyouji form running as he held out the picture, "I am looking for this man. I'm here to turn him into a demon to serve as my father's new general!"

Kyouji visible wet himself as he shivered, and while clearly scared he forced himself to say, "He should be in class 2-f second floor start at a and work your way down."

Thrax then removed the wand and walked off leaving the boy to pass out.

Watching this form under a stair case was Miharu she looked back to see other students hiding as she whispered, "No where to slip away and go red!"

In the command center alpha was viewing the Rangers all of them in place with other students with no hope of getting away to morph.

Alpha then let out an "Ai-yiyiyiyiyi! Zordon the rangers don't have a place change with out blowing there secret identities!"

Zordon then spoke as he said, "The rangers are heroes they have been forced to face unmorphed enemies before like when they faced the Zedd and Rita's force at the north pole! I'm sure they will find away like they always do!"

In the halls of Fumizuki as Thrax walked while many teachers and students hide in there Classes rooms Akihsia jumped out and sweep Thrax's leg form under him making him fall and the bottle roll away.

Everyone's eyes widen as Thrax jumped up and tried to strike Akihsia but he avoid it and said, "Dam you are ugly! But those that come form your grandpa, uncle or daddy?"

Everyone's jaw dropped as thrax went to throw a punch but Akihisa avoid it where a root came up and tied him up while he struggled.

Thrax growled as reached for the bottle, "Boy do not test me!" Before he could get the bottle in his hand something hit it making it roll away and that is when he turned to see Yuuji holding some erasers and other school supplies and throwing them at him.

Yuuji said, "I most be crazy!" Unknown to him Shouko was watching with hearts in her eyes as Yuuji charged in bravely.

Thrax growled and throw a lighting blast knocking Yuuji flat on his ass as he held his chest in pain, and Thrax turned to walk down to get the bottle only to see Yuuko holding the bottle as she ran down the stairs.

Before he could hold his hand out to fire a blast Kubo Tackled him form behind knocking him to the ground face first that is when he jumped up and said, "I most be got dam crazy!" he then turned to run only to be hit in the back of the head by the wand as Thrax growled and continued his hunt for the bottle.

Yuuko ran and saw Miharu hiding under the stairs and hand off the bottle to her and said, "take it Thrax wants it so it's bad!" she sound scared and in a Moment Miharu charged off.

Thrax who missed the hand off continued to chase Yuuko till she was at a dead in and turned and to show she didn't have it and said, "sorry Don't got it!"

Thrax roared and was about to fire a fireball form his wand but in a moment The Red ranger appeared and Slashed the wand in half with the power sword and said, "running the bottle away gave me the perfect all alone place to morph into action!" She then kicked Thrax away away she drew her blade blaster and fired on Thrax.

Thrax throw the blast away as he summoned what looked like goldar's sword to his hands and charged it with lighting as he ran in charging to fight the red Ranger.

Miharu changed the Blade blaster to knife mode to help her hold back the blast as Thrax yelled, "Where is the bottle ranger!"

Miharu laughed and said, "As if I would tell you!"

Elsewhere outside Yuuka was looking at the bottle as students where being brought out as he said, "What even is this thing!?"

That is when she was tackled by Shouko who was trying to rip the bottle form her hand as she yelled, "Give it to me! Yuuji is still in there hurt! I most have it so I can save him, What ever it is it most be powerful!" She was honestly strangling Yuuka with one hand to try and make her drop the bottle and it sadly worked.

As Soon as Yuuka let the bottle go Shouko took it and let go making our unmorphed yellow ranger pant as she got up but before she could yell no Shouko drank it.

That is when Shouko changed in dark light, She was now holding Scorpina's Blade and dressed in her cloths but she had Goldar's wings, pointed ears light blue skin and now her hair was Black and she roared in rage, and vanished in fire.

Yuuka coughed and said, "that isn't going to be good!"

In side that is when the new demonic Shouko appeared and Slashed Thrax's back to the Shock of our Red ranger as she said, "What have you done to Shouko!"

Shouko laughed, "I did this to myself with the bottle to make him pay for hurting my Yuuji!" At that moment she heard a scream and Spotted Akihsia helping Yuuji down the stairs.

Yuuji held his chest but out of reflex pulled out his morpher and called out, "Black ranger power!" With triggered Akihsia to pull out his and call out "Green ranger power!"

In a moment both where morphed and Yuuji touched the dragon shield making it go to him, once on the black ranger he stopped holding his chest as the shield magic went into effect.

Shouko's eyes widen as Yuuji pulled out the power Axe and said, "Stay away monster lady!" IT kept hitting her Yuuji super hero meant to slay monsters she looked at herself clearly a monster before she screamed, "I THROW ALL HOPE OF A RELATIONSHIP AWAY!"

Shouko roared in rage as she helped up thrax and looked at the Black ranger, "Fine if you are going to be the monster slayer then I Can't have you with means NO ONE WILL BLACK RANGER!" She roared in rage, She then growled out, "Boss get me out of here! I want to plan to make Black ranger's death hurt as much as possible!"

Thrax growled as he said, "I like!" the two then vanished as the three morphed rangers powered down.

Yuuko's eyes widen as she said, "Well that's not good!" she said with little emotion.

Yuuji then let out the loudest scream of "FUCK NO!" the world had ever heard.

In the command Center.

the viewing Glob cracked form the yell as Alpha said, "Ai-yiyiyiyiyi won't even cover this one! This isn't on the rangers it's on Yandere Fiend! No that's a stupid name, will someone will think of something to call her!"

Later on when School was let out because of monster attack.

The six rangers were sitting together at an outside table at some Café.

Akihsia sighed, "Dang it! We failed!" he sound sad.

Yuuka sighed," No I failed If I could have held on to the bottle longer four of you would have morphed and been able to drive Thrax off then I could have hand it off and one of you could have teleported away with it." She sound so sad.

Kubo patted her back, "No it's my fault I wasn't much use when I wasn't morphed I mean the most I did was go to the wood shop and get the tool to cut Akihisa free!"

Yuuji was crying as he said, "She's going to kill me!"

Yuuko sighed and crossed her arms, "it's my fault I should have just smashed the think on the stairs!" she sound angry at herself.

Miharu then spoke up, "No it's got dam my fault! I was alone, I could have teleported away and dropped the bottle off at the command center, or morph to action and hand the bottle off. I made the wrong Chose! This is all on red!" She was crying as she said, "I'm so sorry guys."

Akihsia growled and held his head, "No it's Shouko's fault if she's nuts enough to drink a potion made by a demon, She was clearly always a monster on the inside! This is her fault not ours. We did the best we could after a hole life time of being out of Action! I mean look at us my new mind and martial skills aren't my own just memories form a past life!"

Yuuko sighed and said, "I only made the diving team because of mine! Those skills weren't my own and weren't polished!"

Yuuji was still shaking as Yuuka crossed her arms and she said, "let's face it gang, we went into this head strong thinking just because we had the memory of fighting we could do the things we remembered. We need to practice to get back into the swing of being rangers."

They all nodded to this as Akihsia took a fruit smoothie he had ordered and drank it and said, "Right after we pay we'll leave we can go into the woods and practice. We're rusty and need to regain our skills again."

On the moon Shouko was bowing to Rita and Zedd as she said, "I swear to serve under you till I have the Black rangers head on a pike! I swear under my new name Skystalker!"

Zedd rubbed his chin, "Not who I planned on but I'll take it!"

Rita laughed and said, "Finally another girl around here!" she sound so happy.

to be continued.


	4. Monster who's made of Iron!

In the Forest The five core rangers stood against Green.

Green had his Blade blaster in and dragon dagger in hand as they charged at him.

Miharu brought down her power sword only Green to play a tune on his dragon dagger making an energy barrier cover him so the strike did nothing.

Akihsia then turned and stopped playing for a moment to fire his blast blaster in blaster mode's beam at Yuuko to knock her power bow out of her hands.

Yuuko quickly drew her blaster and took aim and said, "Well if that's how we're going to play it!"

Akihisa then jumped when a fissure was opening below where he spotted Yuji with his power axe slammed into the ground.

Akihisa stopped playing his tune and turned his blade blaster to blade mode, in a moment he crossed both weapons sending off a fireball that hit The Black ranger knocking him down!

He then heard a yell and quickly turned to go blade to blade with Yuuka each blocking the others knife strikes, but then Akihsia kicked her in the stomach knocking her down as he said, "anyone else having flash backs!?"

That is when Green ducked to avoid a power lance strike where he got up and Faced Kubo.

Kubo yelled as he went in for a side ways swing only for Akihisa's two blades to grab the weapon and in a moment he gave his wrist a twist making all three weapons fly out of there hands leaving Kubo with out a lance and Akihsia weaponless.

Kubo drew his blade blaster in blade mode and went in for a swing but Akihisa ducked and gave a low sweeping kick making Kubo fall.

As blue fell Green kicked his hand making him drop his blade blaster as Green took it and said, "Well I'm back in the swing of things!" that is when he changed it to Blaster mode and point it at Yuuko who was pointing her blaster back at him!

Yuuko's hand was shaking as she said, "We fire on three one .." In a moment she was hit in the goot by a beam making her jump around holding her foot, "OUCH YOU JERK!"

Green laughed and said, "you guys voted me the bad guy! Not my fault you forgot I regretfully have experience there. I promise I'll make it up to you Yuuko!" he said putting a hand on his chest plate.

What no one knew was under her helmet Yuuko was as pink as her costume.

Miharu got up and rubbed her helmeted head, "Ok reset no weapons this time, and no green energy ball throwing either Akihisa!"

Green crossed his arms and said, "Kill joys!"

Unknown to the rangers someone was watching in the bushes.

Hazuki was behind a bush watching with a big smile.

Elsewhere in the lunar palace.

Thrax was using telescopic vision to look down at the earth at the rangers training, "they are wearing themselves out and we're stuck up here interviewing new henchmen."

That is when Skystalker rest her herself on Thrax's back, "Only your parents no reason you can't send down a monster Prince thrax!" she said almost in a flirty tune.

Thrax smirked as he summoned form flames a z-staff as he said, "Great idea I'm glad I thought of it!" Shouko smiled happily with a blush on her pale skin.

A moment later a beam fired form the staff and traveled down to earth.

Below Ironman was walking when the beam hit him and where he once stood now stood a monster.

The Monster appeared to be a samurai made of Iron, with an oni mask of iron, his left fist appeared to be a large bear trap as he held a sword in his left arm and he roared making people run screaming as he punched a building making it fall down, "I'm The iron Monster!"

elsewhere in the forest The Rangers stopped there spar dead when they heard the Alarm and Akihisa spoke into his commutator and said, "What's wrong Zordon!"

Zordon then spoke, "Thrax has turned your teacher Souichi Nishimura into a monster!" For a Split second it looked like all the rangers costumes turned pale white before returning to normal colors.

The rangers then touched there belts and said, "Well sadly it's back to Action!"

That is when they teleport dropping in the air down at the iron monster.

Miharu and Akihsia came down together to try and slash it but the sword held back the dragon dagger and the bear trap fist grabbed the power sword.

The monster then throw Miharu away as Akihisa jumped back.

Yuuji then appeared behind the monster and slashed it's back with it's power Axe only for the monster not to react till a second later where the bear trap fist while closed punched him into a wall.

Kubo then broke apart his power lance and crossed the heads shooting a lighting bolt that hit the monster making it scream as he said, "Guys even in magic the laws of physic still apply! He's metal so lighting is a weakness!" he sound so proud of himself for being one to hurt Ironman's monster form.

Yuuko fired energy arrows at him only for the bear trap fist to close and shatter the energy arrows she then looked to blue and said, "then explain the shattering of the energy arrows?"

Yuuka throw her power daggers and they hit the sword braking it but before they could return to her the bear trap fist knocked them to the ground.

Iron monster then walked over to yellow throwing away his broken sword handle, "I'm going to have to teach you an extra remedial listen power ranger!"

Yellow drew her blade blaster and screamed, "NO YOU AREN'T!" she then fired but the beams where bouncing off him.

That is when Akihsia jumped in front of her and played his dagger making the Barrier appear as when the monster opened it's bear trap fist and went in for a strike the barrier held it back but just barely.

That is when Kubo fired off another lighting blast form the crossed blades of his split lance that hit the Iron monster making him scream.

Kubo laughed and said, "YES! I just be came a whole schools favorite ranger!" The Monster then growled as Tengus appeared!

Kubo was swing the two haves of his staff around knocking them out, "this thing are all over me guys! They smell like fish on a hot hot summer's day! I can smell it through my helmet!"

Yuuko quickly fired arrows at them knocking them away as she said, "How can they even fly? They have an IQ of under ten!"

In a moment the Tengus where all knocked out but Yuuko was knocked into a wall by a back hand form the closed bear trap fist of Iron monster.

Akihsia growled as he put up his dagger and put his hands together summoning a ball of green energy with he throw like a base ball at Iron monster's bear trap fist making it shatter to reveal a normal hand.

Green pant for a moment and said, "Darn it Training takes a lot out of you!" he then drew his dagger and blade blaster again. "I'll hold him off you five make the power blaster!"

He then charged in swing his blades only for Iron monster to keep bear hand blocking them.

While the other five gathered there weapon and put them together forming the power blaster, and when it was together they yelled, "GO GREEN!"

Akihsia then jumped back as they fired and Hit the iron monster dead on, only for it instead of turning back into Ironman it to grow to giant size.

Akihsia looked to his fellow rangers, "All for going straight to ultrazord power?" They all raised there hands and Green happily said, "Motion carried!"

Moments later Ultrazord rolled up Titanus roaring as they fired on Iron monster who withstood the ultrazord onslaught for ten minutes before he explode making Ironman appear passed out on the street.

Ironman then got up and said, "thank you power rangers! That was horrible!"

In Ultrazord's cockpit, Green looked at his fellow rangers, "Did he really survive ultrazord's fire power for ten minutes? I mean got dam!"

Miharu nodded in agreement, "I'm honestly shocked we won!"

Kubo shivered as he said "Tengus all over me!"

Yuuko said, "I'm rolling my eyes under my helmet!" she said sounding a little sassy

Yuuka laughed and said, "We beat Ironman we're unstoppable!"  
Yuji nodded and said, " yeah!"

Later on Yuuko and Akihsia unmorphed where walking together form the amusement park hand in hand but unknown to them Some guy had saw them and took a picture.

the next day in school Akihisa was in front of the school avoiding the FFF, Minami and Himeji's strikes.

But when the FFF leader tried to strike him with his scythe Akihisa's ranger instincts too over making him duck and sweep kick his legs form under him where he flipped up kicking the scythe fomr the falling bad guys hands.

Where he took up and broke off the blade and used the staff to knock around a few FFF members.

Himeji and Minami's eyes widen and turned into hearts as their jaws dropped.

After awhile the staff broke and Two FFF members tried to rush him but Akihsia jumped but one guys head in a leg lock, and the other one's head in an arm lock and he span himself.

Letting go making the two fly off at two more members where he land on his feet in a fighting stance.

The FFF Members how hadn't gotten beaten then ran off.

Akihsia dust himself off and walked back into school!

Minami was muttering in German form shock.

Himeji was fanning herself freaking out, "I'm ready for Kung fu Akihisa!"

What neither girl noun was Hazuki was walking by on her way to her own school where she blinked in shock as she replayed the rangers sparing match and Akihisa's fight over in her head with Green and Akihisa's moves looking very similar.

Hazuki blinked before her eyes widen and she muttered, "Baka-oni-chun is Green ranger-san."

to be continued


	5. Test of Death part one!

At the pool of Fumizuki it was swim class.

Yuuko was on the diving board and took a breath before jumping and doing a swan dive and then coming up and flipping her wet hair out of her face.

Akihsia watched and he blushed pinker then Yuuko's zords and Hideyoshi who was in the girls swim suit, looked at him with a growl and went to attack but The FFF Stopped Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi looked at the FFF covered in cast and bandages over there uniforms as they said, "Do not do it Hideyoshi he will fuck you up!"

Akihsia crossed his arms and said, "And plus Hideyoshi if I'm dating your twin that means I think you are pretty too. Just Yuuko as a lot more going for her then the good lucks you two share."

Hideyoshi's eyes twitched as he cried out, "Why won't anyone believe I'm a boy!"

Unknown to them watching was Lord Zedd as he said, "Not one minion stayed well we don't need them!" He then spotted the a summer test war.

Zedd held his chin, "Making kids fight for the right to learn how wonderfully wicked!"

That is when Skystalker then said, "and Akihisa who has the lowest test scores or as you know him green ranger feels pain ever time his score drops!" She sound so happy for the rangers pain.

Rita then hummed as she and Zedd looked at eachother and asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking Honey!?"

Thrax then watched as his Parents nuzzled and said, "Oh gag me with a spoon!" he sound disgusted.

Lord Zedd laughed and said, "Please boy if your lucky you'll have a queen of evil at your side while you conqueror worlds! Now then Skystalker I have a mission for that's in two parts."

Skystalker bowed and said, "I am at your command my emperor!" she sound so happy.

A few hours later Skystalker teleported behind the principle and inject her with something and said, "And Now you will be playing for our side for day my former principle!" she laughed a girlish giggle of joy.

At that point the former Class 2-A student teleport to the machine running the test system and pulled out a disk and put it in and said, "now I shall enjoy your pain as your own class mates kill you rangers!"

At that moment a test field open over the school making all the avatars summon but our rangers had full sized copies of there ranger selves and the teachers and other students had full sized tengu and monsters all there scores where fused together.

Akihisa and Yuuji where back to back with there Avatars Akihisa's score being 3456 and Yuji having a score of 8976.

That is when the principle came on the intercom and said, "Welcome to our new power ranger event!" She sound happy, "Six student have been picked to be the rangers and everyone else the bad guys. Rules are simple if only the rangers are left standing they win and get A in all subject for the day, but anyone who takes down a ranger gets As for the days as well!"

At that moment the FFF's Tengu Avatars attacked only for Akihisa's Green ranger to play his dragon dagger knocking them all out making there scores hit zero.

yuuji's black ranger avatar was using the power axe to hold back Himeji's Scorpina avatar's sword!

The principle then said " and so the teachers don't fill left out they are part of it, any teacher who takes down a ranger will get a fifty percent raise in pay!"

that is when the Black ranger Avatar was slashed on the back by a Goldar avatar making Yuji scream in pain as he turned to see the goldar avatar's score, "9999" And it was Ironman's

the black ranger Avatar jumped up now having only 4569 as a score as Akihisa point to a window and he said, "I smell something repulsive!" he then winked and Yuji nodded as the two and there Avatars head for a window and jumped out of it.

They both flipped in mid air before landing on a foot a knee and a hand beside there Avatar's that copied there moves.

that is when The Green ranger Avatar got up and fired a beam form his dagger to hit a pumpkin rapper Avatar making it's score hit zero saving a downed Red ranger Avatar.

Miharu held her arm and panted as she saw her score was down to one thousand. "Thanks guys my class turned on me like crazy!" she sound happy as she ran to her fellow rangers.

elsewhere in the School Yuuka was running beside a yellow ranger avatar with a score of 5678 who was slashing at Random monster and Tengus as they were where being stopped but then that's when Kyouji walked out his Avatar now Rito with a score of 8976.

Rito walked out and slashed the yellow ranger a cross the chest making Yuuka hold her chest and scream as her score dropped by a thousand.

Yuuka fell backwards with her Avatar and Kyouji smirked, "This is for braking up with me Rito finish off this ranger!"

At that moment A power lance stopped Rito's blade and Kyouji spotted the blue ranger had a score of 9000 then Rito was hit in the back and his score hit zero.

Kyouji then turned to see a Smirking Kubo and Yuuko and a pink ranger Avatar with a score of 9500.

Kubo smiled as he helped Yuuka up and all three ranger Avatars got ready as he said, "well rangers stand together!" they were surround by Monsters.

Elsewhere in the Command center.

Alpha was working on something, "Aiyiyiyiyiyi Zordon! If the rangers scores hit zero the system will kill them! This ridiculous learning system who only an crazy person would think is a good idea may be the end of the power rangers! And the worst part is the other students and the teachers don't even know they are really killing them!"

Zordon then spoke up, "alpha remain come the Ranger will come out on top as always they just need to unite!"

alpha took a moment and happily said, "That's it Zordon!" he then typed and said, "I'll upload something to help the rangers the moment they come together!"

Elsewhere outside the school Miharu Akihisa and Yuuji where cornered.

the green ranger Avatar flipping over an eye guy Avatar to slash at terror toad making it's score hit zero.

Only to be slashed by a nasty knight form behind making Green's score hit 2456.

the Black ranger Avatar then slashed the nasty knight form behind making it's score hit zero.

Miharu's red ranger Avatar slashed and made Samurai fan man Avatar hit zero leaving just tne tengu!

The Three rangers Avatars then stood together as Akihsia got into his fighting stance beside his Avatar, "Ok bird brains bring it on!"

Minami who was the owner of one of the Tengu outfits said, "I think you guys are getting a bit to in to character here? And why wasn't I a ranger I would make a much better Red then Miharu!"

Miharu raised and eye brow and said, "oh the irony honey!"

Elsewhere back in the school's second floor Yuuko Kubo and Yuuka now all having scores of two thousand looked at the window to see there friends who also had low score!

Yuuka turned back and saw Tengus and said, "Only one thing to do!"

the three then jumped out the window land outside before jumping up and running to there friends side and once together all six power ranger Avatars got into a group pose as all the tengus' arrived.

At that point the power ranger Avatars put there hands together as they yelled out, "WE NEED MEGA DRAGONZORD POWER NOW!" The six then merged into one avatar.

It looked like Mega dragonzord but massively downsized as it was only as big slightly bigger then the school building. It's score was 9999

The combine megazord Avatar then fired off it's energy spear making all the Tengu's hit zero!

the other students jaw's dropped in shock!

that is when a version of Nimrod the same size as the megazord Avatar showed up and went to strike it with it's staff but the mega dragonzord summoned it's shield to block.

That is when they all saw Ms. Takeuchi who yelled out in rage, "I WILL HAVE THAT RAGE!" In a moment her nimrod split into Nimrod Ac and DC each with a score of Three thousand!"

the two doubles charged in with there swords and the Megazord summoned the power sword, and held back one sword with it's own blade and the other with it's shield.

then Nimrod went to attack the unguarded mega dragonzord's chest plate but the unmorphed rangers rolled to the side making there shared Avatar to the same thing so Nimrod's staff hit and destroyed AC.

the rangers laughed but all screamed in pain making them look up to see a giant sized Goldar and there score dropped to 8999. Goldar's score was 78976.

Ms. Takeuchi then looked at ironman and screamed, "THE RAISE IS MINE!"

to be continued.


	6. Test of Death part two!

In the test field multiple building sized Monster Avatars where fighting eachother.

While the merge mega dragon sword Avatar of our rangers just stood by forgotten with a visible sweat drop.

Akihisa had an eye twitch as he crossed his arms, "And they dare call me an idiot?" he seemed offended by the display

Miharu rolled her eyes and outright said, "Stupidest thing ever!" she was watching the teachers fighting eachother like there Avatars where over the raise.

Yuuji face palmed and said, "Well on the bright side the winner is going to be easy to take down! We win because of human greed!" he said with a sigh.

Kubo adjusted his glasses and nodded in agreement and said, "To see the looks on the big bad's faces right now!"

Yuuko point with her open hands at the show and asked, "COME ON! REALLY?"

Yuuka flipped her hair and said, "of all the endings to the test of death!" she said clearly stunned like her fellow power rangers.

In the command center.

Alpha Five was watching and out right said, "And they are suppose to mold the minds of the young? Yeah mold them in to greedy jerks, 'I wish I could say more buy my program want let me curse." He then turned away and start working on something else.

Zordon watched and said, "I am thankful that the rangers will win, but still..idiots."

On the moon.

Lord Zedd and Rita both put a hand on there heads and said, "I have such a headache!"

Thrax rolled his eyes and said rudely, " you idiots you could have won then fought over who gets the reward!" he said with a growl as he watched the events of the school.

Down in the school the last Teacher Avatar a pumpkin rapper was standing and the teacher Mr Hasegawa who was owner of it was jumping for joy, " THE CAHS IS MINE!"

That is when he felt a tap on the back and turned to few the students he believed to only be playing power rangers part and there super dragon zord avatar and then he looked to it's score then to his own's score of just ten.

The teacher looked down sadly as he sadly said, "Darn it!"

A moment Later the super dragon zord slashed the Pumpkin rapper killing it making the test field and it's self vanish.

Our unmorphed rangers then did a group pose and happily yelled out "Power rangers!

Ironman crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as he said, "As if any of you idiots could be the power rangers!"

Miharu raised and eye brow and crossed her arms and said, "I feel like after that little display you all lost the right to use the word idiot. I mean you made being a power ranger super easy with your stupidity!"

Ironman rolled his eyes and walked off while saying, "Point taken!" and he sound respectful too.

Himeji looked at the Six students who thought where only playing the power rangers for the event and said, "Sense when are you six even friends I thought Miharu hated guys."

Miharu rolled her eyes and shock her finger, "No I hate my dad but noun of this guys are my dad..GOT DAM I JUST REPRESSED THAT!" She screamed in horror towards the end holding her head and crying triggering the other rangers to hold there crying friend.

Himeji blinked before her face slowly morphed to one of horror as she put it together and she cried and ran off saying, "That's sick and wrong!" was all she said in horror.

On the moon Thrax was watching the emotional pain of Miharu with sick delight as he smiled, "So much pain form memory .. Something they have twice as much of .. If only pain that pain was physical too.. Wait it can be!"

thrax smiled sickly as he summoned a spell book to his hand and read it, "We'll see how the rangers face there fears, in the meanwhile Shouko I have a job for you!"

Later on Akihisa was in the woods practicing a flip and finally landing one happily when he noticed Tengus, landing.

Akihisa was quick to avoid slashed and kicks form the bird as he reached behind himself making his morpher appear in his hand as he brought it forth and ducked to avoid a kick form a bird, as he quickly said, "Oh dam it you all stink! It's like fish on a hot hot summers day!"

Akihisa then dropped and barrel rolled to the right while holding out the morpher and saying, "Green ranger power!" half way through the roll he glow green and turned into the green ranger and flipped himself back up.

Our Green ranger smiled as he pulled out the dragon dagger and while he kicked away a Tengu he played his dagger making lighting shoot form it knocking all of them away.

He then got into a fighting stance as he happily said, "So what's the plan here pick off the green ranger? Been there beat it!" he said happily.

Then Shouko came out and Akihisa stumbled back in Shouko's hand was what looked like the sword of darkness.

Akihisa was visible shaking in his uniform at the sight of the Blade and Shouko looked at it and said, "So Thrax was right this will make you fear me!" The Minion then charged in to slash at him.

Green ranger was quick to side step her slashes as he reached for his Blade blaster and fired it at her foot making her jump back and drop the sword while hopping and holding her foot.

Our hero then quickly changed the blade blaster to blade mode, and crossed his weapons and shoot a fireball to destroy the sword of darkness only for it to glow red and turn into Shouko's normal sword as it melted into slime.

Akihsia looked at it growled as his grip on his blades tightened and he yelled in clear rage, "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME LIKE THIS!" He then held out the dragon dagger firing off a green beam hit Shouko in the stomach knocking her into a tree.

the Tengu tried to jump him but our Green ranger span and slashed them all quickly making them drop while letting out a scarily familiar laugh.

At that point he turned when he heard laughing and Akihisa stepped back as he looked in horror to see an evil ranger, not any evil ranger but it was lord Drakkon in his green white ranger hybrid state.

Akihisa was clearly taken back in shock as he point his dragon dagger at him, "You can't be here! You died with your hand crafted world!" he said in shock.

Lord Drakkon then removed his helmet to reveal Thrax under it as the outfit vanished as he laughed and said, "you are to easy to mess with Green!" he then summoned his staff as the Enraged Green ranger charged in.

Thrax smirked as he fired a blast that hit the Green ranger right in the shield knocking him back, Normally he would have avoid it, or counter but in his rage Akihsia had left himself open.

Akihsia growled in pain as he got up holding his shield with was sparking darkly as he got up, "I won't be controlled again!" he yelled in rage.

Shouko got up holding her gut as she and the Tengu stood by Thrax as she said, "It's not Mind control it's a Virus sent to the grid, through your powers. Tonight you will all face your greatest fears in the land of dreams! In a deadly death match!" they all then vanished.

Akihsia powered down holding his chest as he hit his communicator and said, "Zordon we have a problem?" he was in clear pain.

Later in the command center the rangers where gathered Alpha scanning the coins.

Alpha looked at the results and said, "do you all want the good news or the Aiyiyiyiyi first?"

Miharu sighed sadly and said, "the Aiyiyiyi first place." She sounded sad.

Alpha then spoke up, "the Virus can't be skipped next time you sleep it will kick in, goodness it's a one time virus and the grid will be able to shake it off after one time each."

Akihsia growled as he angrily said, "It's my fault! They enraged me to get me to drop my guard, so they could use me to infect everyone else! I'm such an idiot!" he said clearly angry at himself.

The other rangers went to Comfort him as Zordon said "It is not your fault Akihisa, Any of the rangers would have fallen into rage if an attack was based on there greatest fears hit them."

Alpha then happily cut in with, "Now for the good news. The virus can be weakened and beaten if it's one at a time, it was made for all of you to be affect at once, to make you hear your friends in trouble to make it harder for you to focus."

Kubo adjusted his glasses and he said, "So the new each just fall a sleep in shifts to fight this thing one at a time." They all then heard snoring and saw Akihsia had passed out.

Zordon spoke up, "it makes sense he is tired form the attack early training and then slowly fighting against Rita Zedd and Thrax's force plus he took the infecting Blow. I can only imagine what his greatest fear could be after living two life times."

In the land of dreams.

Akihsia as the green ranger was walking around a ghost town of angle Grove as he held out the dragon ragger and he said, "all right virus show yourself I know how this works!"

that is when He saw What looked Like Akira show up, and the older sister pulled out a morpher and held it out and yelled out, "BLACK DRAGON!"

In a moment Akira was in the ranger uniform armor and helmet of Lord Drakkon's white green ranger hybrid form, holding a headless Soba as a weapon and she charged yelling, "Time to play little brother!" her voice sound twist with a faint Echo of Rita.

Akihsia was clashing his dragon dagger against Akira's blade as he said with a growl, "well you are an embodiment of both the greatest fears of my two lives." He then kicked sending her sliding away.

Akihisa then pulled out his blade blaster in blade mode as Akira drew her own dragon dagger and the two charged clashing both three blades rapidly.

Akira smirked as she land a kick to Akihsia shield sending him sliding back.

Our Green ranger crossed his weapons shooting a fireball That Lord Akira jumped back to avoid.

to be continued.


	7. Six nightmares no waiting!

In his Dream Akihisa as the green ranger was playing his dragon dagger making a barrier come fomr the diamond of his shield as Akira with the power of lord Drakkon slashed at him.

Our green ranger's head was raising with thoughts like Akira the nightmare of Akihisa, and evil ranger the nightmare of Tommy had become one.

At that point Akihsia dropped the barrier and kicked Akira Away by kicking her in the shield as he happily said, "That's it Akira is Akihisa's biggest fear! But not Tommy Oliver's! And being an evil ranger is Tommy's greatest fear, but Akihisa hasn't been evil a day in his life so he has to need to fear becoming the bad guy again!" He declared this happily as he charged in.

Lord Akira tried to slash With Soba only for Akihisa's Dragon dagger to glow as he slashed it, cutting the headless former living sword's blade off making the Evil ranger drop it.

Our evil ranger backed away holding her own dragon dagger and charged only for Akihsia to flip over her and quickly slash at the back of her shield making it fall off, as he gave a spinning kick to back of her head knocking her to the side as he happily said, "Akihisa has no reason to Fear lord Drakkon and Tommy has no need to fear Akira! I can easily handle you up now That I know how to face you with out any fear!" he sound proud.

Lord Akira growled as she got up and point with her own dragon dagger and fired a green beam that Akihisa avoid by spinning to the left and fired off his own green energy beam form his blade that hit Akira's hand making her drop her copy of the dragon dagger.

Lord akira got up growling as she held out her hands making the sword of darkness appear in her hands as she charged in slashing at Akihsia wildly as our green ranger blocked the strike.

When it they locked blades Akihisa quickly drew his Blade blaster and fired point blank on Lord Akira's power coin braking it making her demoprh and then fade away

Akihisa then woke up in the Command center with a yawn as he sat up to see he was on a table and he happily said, "Well That was something!" he got up and looked to his friends.

Miharu was now yawning as she said, "I guess I'm next!" she then laid down on the table.

Akihisa then spoke up, in a friendly tone "I know Zordon is suppose to give the words of encouragement but as I beat the nightmare spell I think I'm better suit, When I realized I was more then the two lives I've lived I was able to over power it! Remember Miharu you, aren't the helpless girl with attitude or your past self, You're the new red ranger!"

Miharu nodded as she closed her eyes and found herself at her father's coffee shop, where a man with orange hair yellow eyes in a red suit and tie walked out.

In a moment the girl pulled out her morpher and yelled out, "RED RANGER POWER!" She then morphed and held out the power sword proudly declaring, "I don't have to be scared of you anymore dad! I'm the red ranger!" Her courage was cut short in the next moment.

Her father pulled out a morpher making Miharu step back as he coldly said, "yes but the second one! Tyrannosaurs!" in a moment he too was in the outfit of the red ranger holding a power sword, but his outfits boots and gloves here pure black, and he had black spiked shoulder pads.

The Evil red ranger then charged in swinging his sword in rage as Miharu was barely able to match the swings.

Miharu jumped back and her panicked voice clearly said, "My father problems form this life and last life's I'll never be as good as Jason fears merged just great!"

Miharu drew her blade blaster with a free hand and fired only for her father to deflect it as she quickly switched it to blade mode and charged back in using the sword and combat knight to slash at her Father with only made them evenly matched in swords skills.

The evil red then drew his own Blade Blaster and made it go to blade mode as he slashed Miharu across the stomach making her fall back as sparks flow and he laughed, "you can't even say you are the first lady red ranger! You'll never be special! You'll never be as good as the first red ranger" he sound cold.

Miharu got up having dropped her blade blaster and holding her stomach as she growled before she stopped and she stood up just fine and point at him with a sword, "the first girl red was the first red! She let all her teammates die on the first mission! Me and my friends are all still alive! That means I'm a way better red then the original red ranger!" she sound so happy.

That is when our lady red ranger charged as her sword glow with red energy as she slashed right through the evil red ranger's power sword blade blaster and hit his morpher making him explode and she awoken.

Miharu sat up and she blinked before hopping off and happily asking, "Ok who's next on this nightmare train?"

Kubo yawned as he laid down and said, "Me!" he then passed out and enter his dream land.

It was his back yard with an older version of him in a black suit and tie yelling at him screaming at him as a failure.

Kubo fell to his knees as he saw a ghostly image of Billy's dad and he held his head, "Letting my dad down! My greatest fear in both life times!" he said in panic, before he held his morpher tightly as a security net as he stop up shaking.

Our Blue ranger then held out the morpher and said, "BLUE RANGER POWER!" he then became the blue ranger.

In a moment his Father yelled, "MY OWN SON ONE OF THOSE FREAKS DESTORYING THE CITY DAILY!" he sound in raged.

Kubo grabbed his Father's by the head with his hand and lift him up and said, "What's better damaged city and everyone alive or no city and everyone dead? Yes we make a mess but it's better then letting everyone die! And I don't care how much you hate the power rangers I'm proud to be a power ranger! I'm proud to be the blue ranger!

In a moment Kubo let go and his father growled and turned into a silver armored version of Goldar and charged swinging his sword.

Kubo summoned his power lance to block the strike as he kicked silver goldar in the chest knocking him down.

Our blue ranger then broke his weapon in two and crossed them firing a lighting blast at the downed monster version of his dad, the monster tired to fly but the lighting bent and hit him anyway making him yell as Kubo proudly said, "all that metal makes you a lighting rod!" At that point he glow bright blue as he fired off a massive burst of lighting form his crossed two half power powers that hit the monster version of his dad making him explode.

Kubo then awoken shaking a little as he sat up and rubbed his head and said, " I dreamed my dad was goldar's silver plated twin!" he sound scared.

the other rangers shivered as Zordon then spoke up and said, "That is indeed a nightmare worth fearing Kubo but take peace in the fact you defeated it."

Yuuji then helped Kubo off the table as he laid down on it and said, "Well my turn I think I know what this is going to be!" He said with a sad sigh.

When Yuuji passed out he was the Black ranger in a park walking when out walked Shouko in a blood stained wedding dress holding a battle axe roaring rage as she charged at him.

In moments the power axe was in Yuuji's hands as he blocked the strike with his own axe blade and he slide back a bit, within seconds switching his axe to blaster mode as he fired.

Shouko charged slashing through the energy blasts as Yuuji was forced to flip his weapon around and use and upwards swing to block Shouko's Downward axe swing.

The Yandere growled as she said in a monstrous voice, "you can't beat me alone!"

Yuuji was struggling to hold his own in the axe struggle till he growled and yelled out," I'm a power ranger I am never truly alone!" in a moment his Axe morphed into the power blaster and he fired it point Blank on Shouko destroying her and making himself awoken.

Yuuji jumped up and off the table as he said, "Ok!" he then looked to Yuuko and Yuuka and said, "I guess one of you two are the next one up to dream land battle!" he said sadly.

Yuuka laid down on the table and sighed saying, "Let's get this over with." She said sounding Annoyed at the turn of events.

she then found herself on the school roof walking to what looked like Another her who was in black and white and she sighed, "My greatest fear the bitch I was in this life till I got my memories of my past life back!"

In a moment the Black and White Yuuka turned into a black and white version of the yellow Ranger holding her power daggers and spinning them around as Yuuka herself morphed.

The two then charged clashing Blades in a flurry both mirroring eachother as they tried to stab and slash at eachother.

When they locked blades that is When Yuuka kicked herself double in the power morpher making her skid back as she dropped her daggers and pulled out her blade blaster and fired on her double.

Yuuka's copy throw her power daggers with the real thing easily backflipped to avoid before she returned to shooting and said coldly, "You are gone bitch!" in a moment her weapons beam hit the double's morpher making the double vanish.

Yuuka then woke up with a yawn got off the table and flipped her hair and patted Yuuko on the back and said, "Bring us on home Yuuko!"

Yuuko quickly gave Akihisa a kiss on the check as she laid down.

when she feel a sleep.

Yuuko found herself in the park facing her Twin Hideyoshi and she sighed, "the fear of no matter what I'm in your shadow as everyone loves you more! I get it!" She said clearly angry about it.

Only for Hideyoshi to pull out a morpher with a pink power coin and morph gaining the ranger slayer's outfit and powers, He pulled out the bow of darkness and took aim and fired.

Yuuko jumped and quickly became the Pink ranger and fired her own power bow back, This quickly became a match of shooting pink energy arrows and side stepping and avoiding them when fired.

This was happening rapidly on both sides at blinding speeds both twins remaining evenly matched.

That is when Yuuko growled as she drew her bow making the dragon dagger appear in it as she said, "I know one person who loves me more then you!" She then fire the dagger and when it hit the ground beside Hideyoshi there was a large burst of green energy that knocked back the twin making him drop his bow.

As Hideyoshi hit the ground her drew his blade blaster and jumped up and fired rapidly only for Yuuko to side step pull out her own blade blaster switch it to blade mode and load it into her bow.

Yuuko then happily said, "bye bye brother!" As she fired the blade and it right hideyoshi's power coin making his morph vanish.

At that point Yuuko woke up with a yawn she looked around everyone looked tired as Alpha said, "Well I hate to say it but we've been at this all night you all only have an hour before school!"

All six rangers groaned at the news before being teleported away.

Up on the moon thrax laughed, "I may have failed but they are weekend!" He seemed oddly happy about it.

to be continued.


	8. Ranger Twin part one!

In the Street the Rangers where fighting against Tengu, and Shouko!

Green ranger was Locked sword with Shouko when he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes a guy who looked like him hiding behind something and he asked, "what the?"

At that moment Green was kicked in the gut by Shouko knocking him back.

Watching Hazuki was hiding with Minami and cried out, "Baka -onichun!"

Minami rolled her eyes and said, "he was just playing the part of green ranger for a school event look over there Akihisa is hiding behind a a dumpster!" She then point to the right

Hazuki then turned and saw what looked like Akihisa hiding behind a dumpster and she blinked and said, "Oh… silly me! "

Miharu covered her power sword in fire as she slashed Tengus and said, "Get out of here you ugly ugly birdies!" she said in rage!

Yuuko jumped was firing her power bow up at some Tengus when she like wise spotted the guy who looked like Akihisa and let out a flat, "What the look alike?" she then got kicked in the back by a tengu dive bomber.

Kubo then hit the Tengu with his lance as he said, "Ok we get it there is someone who is super handsome hiding behind something focus on him after we aren't fighting for our lives against.. hay wait where's the monster?" he asked just now noticing it was just tengu and Shouko.

Yuuji hold his axe in blaster mode and froze some Tengus with an ice shoot as he looked around and said, "yeah.. what's the big idea?" he said clearly in shock.

Yuuka throw her daggers at Shouko's back hitting her making the Villains fall over as they returned to her and she said, "yeah what's the deal Shouko?"

Around them the birds were flying away as Shouko vanished in fire.

Afterwards the rangers teleported away.

Once there on the viewing glob was the guy who looked like akihsia dressed in blue jeans black shoes and a white hoodie leaving the area and Akihisa who was still morphed pointed at him, "Ok Why does he look like he could be my twin? I know I shouldn't care but I do!"

Alpha then watched the rangers demoprh into there school uniform, as he typed something.,

Kubo then spoke up "I mean Sunday class are enough with out attacks and look alike."

Alpha then let out and "aiyiyiyiyi. Akihsia it's a good think you do care because I found him on record and some other records so I don't know how to sugar coat this so I'll say it, The women you have been calling mom and sister are your step mother and step sister. Your real mome divorced your dad and in the divorce they each took a Twin, with your dad getting you!" some papers then print out.

Akihisa's eyes widen as he took the page the official records as his jaw dropped as the other rangers looked on casping, it was his birth certificate it was clearly marked telling him he was a twin then another one for the other guy. " so… he was my twin.."

Yuuko blinked in shock before saying, …."so that's what me and my brother look like to other people!" she just blinked

Akihisa gasped in shock as he turned and hit his commutator and teleported away.

Our hero landed in a rich neighborhood as he looked a paper and saw his Twin, "Akita Yoshi … brother!" he then saw his brother walk up to a women with the same ash brown hair and eyes as them who was in a red Kimono.

Akihsia then ran up calling, "HAY AKITA I'M AKIHISA YOUR TWIN MOM CAN CONFIRM SHE GAVE ME UP AND LEFT ME WITH DAY THEN DIDN'T CARE A SINGLE DAY SENSE!"

Akita jumped and turned to see Akihsia and blinked in shock then he turned to look at his Nervous mother and asked," this is a joke right mom?"

the nervous mother Looked to Akihsia and said,"… so hows you're dad son? Nice to see your ok!"

Akita's jaw dropped as his eyes widen in horror as he jumped back, "wait wait! You gave up my twin! That could have easily been me you gave up and didn't even care about…"

The Mother looked nervous and was about to say something but in a moment Akita grabbed his Twin by the arm and said, "SAVE IT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSE!" he sound angry.

Akihsia then waved and mouth to his mother " Hate you too."

Meanwhile on the Moon.

Thrax was playing video of all the power ranger battles form there rangers first lives to the current ones as he pulled a switch making all of those videos turn into data and Flow into a monster.

The monster had no head but one eye as a chest with two robotic clawed hand, and what looked like a robotic tigerlike lower body.

Zedd laughed and said, "good thinking Son! Using the eye of counter's remains to make a robotic monster programmed with all the moves of the rangers. It'll counter there every move!"

Rita laughed evilly and hugged Thrax and said, "That's my evil Genius!"

Thrax smiled as he looked at his watch, "Now we just need the download to finish!" the eye then showed a one percent sigh.

Shouko sighed and sadly said, "This is going to take awhile!"

Meanwhile back on earth.

Akihisa and Akita were walking around down when they passed by Aiko who jumped when she saw two Akihisa's.

Aiko rubbed her eyes and looked at the two Twins and turned and ran off saying, "As if we need another sigh the world was ending!" she seemed worried.

Akita was growling, "All my life I thought she was a caring mom but.. She didn't give a shit about one of us and it could have just have easily been me she never though a day about!" he was clearly angry at his mother.

Akihsia smiled as he crossed his arms, "I'm just happy the crazy lady with the brother complex is step sister and not my real sister, Makes that a little better."

The other Yoshi Twin looked to his brother eyes wide as he said, "Didn't dad try and stop it?" she asked worried it.

Akihisa sighed and said, "He's to busy getting drunk and partying with our step mother to give a shit about anything Bro! We have horrible horrible parents by both birth and step!" His sadness over it clear.

Akita sadly sighed and said, "Got dam it! Here's I was hoping we would at least have one parent that gave a shit, as Mom never remained don't look for a good step dad on my end bro."

that is when they heard a laugh and jumped to See thrax and people were running away as Thrax walked out and looked to the Yoshi Twins, "My parents are a space witch and skinless space demon! But at least they loved and cared about me! More then you two can saw about your parents! I mean forgetting you have a child not even the most evil of my family would do that!"

Akihsia was in a fighting stance holding his power morpher as his shocked brother shaked and shivered behind him as he said, "Ok we get the picture!"

the Tengu then came surrounding them as Akita looked to his brother who calmly said, "get ready for the shock of your life!"

Akita was about to ask a question but his eyes widen when his Twin called out "Green ranger power!" And a moment later Akita watched his lost Twin become the Green ranger.

Akita's jaw dropped as Akihisa put a hand on his brother's chest and said, "I'm sorry you got in this brother!" A moment Akita teleport away.

Akita land in a room and saw on a globe his brother now with the other rangers ready for battle then Akita turned saw Zordon and alpha and fainted.

to be continued. 


	9. Ranger twin part two

Akihisa was slashing at Thrax with his dragon dagger as Thrax blocked the strike with his staff and he spoke " coming face me yourself? what's wrong run out of cheese monster minion plans? or did mommy and daddy ground you form using monsters?" the mocking in his face was clear.

Thrax laughed it of as he jumped back and banged his staff on the ground making the monster he was working on last chapter appear beside him as he happily said "no this one just need start up time behold ranger the eye of the ultimate warrior given a new body for war!"

Our green ranger laughed as he pulled out his blade blaster and switched it to blade mode and crossed his weapons to fire off a fireball only for the monster to shoot a feezing mist form it's eye making the fire flash to steam.

Green stood back in shock before firing off a beam form the tip of his dagger only for the eye to summon a shield protecting it as the cyborg centaur charged and used the energy shield to ram Green sending him flying back into a brick wall where he fell over on his face and stood up slowly shocked as he held his weapons tighter and he said, " Ok What's the deal with this thing!"

Thrax laughed as he said, "Ok poor green ranger not so bright!" he was clearly mocking the power ranger as he spoke "Allow me to be your history teacher green dragon. Once upon a time there was a giant warrior cyclope born with an enchanted eye that allowed him to see how to counter his enemy's everymove he was unbeatable till one day while he slept a warrior of evil carved out his eye leaving him blind and he fell easy too over specialized to fight with out it you understand, and the eye was given as a gift to the evil warriors master my father. Where it laid uselessly as it was to big to give to anyone to use it till today where I made it the brain and eye of my monster. Not only does death eye have the eye that can counter all he is programmed with the recordings over the battles of all who held the power coins. I would say he knows more about you then your mother but let's face it the bug i just stepped on knows more about you then your mother... I honestly feel sorry for you on that note ranger."

Green seemed stunned as he was playing his dager to work a force field to keep blast of red energy the eye was shooting at him away as he was backed in to a corner.

At that moment the monster turned to see the other rangers behind him holding the power blaster and as they fired he grabbed the blast and throuhg it Green's way as he jumped and flipped to land by his friends and he said, "It knows our moves and can counter anything it sees!"

Yuji then spoke up and said, "ok anyone got a flash genade!"

Death eye laughed with a computerized voice and said, "it would be useless my knowledge on you woud make a lack of sight only a delay my program would adapted my other sesne to fill in and I would counter using the data I have on all of you! you can not hurt me rangers!"

In the Command center Akita was watching in tears as the monster was throwing the rangers around like rag dolls and he turned and spoke scared and pleadingly " Please Mr Alpha and Mr head in a tube you have to do something!"

Alpha sighed sadly and spoke up, "the monster is correct it could use the personal data on the rangers to counter there moves once it's program adjusts to use the other sense to navigate. While that is true it only knows current and past rangers not future rangers!"

Akita was about to say something as zordon spoke, "that is why you most become the Seventh ranger!"

the Boy almost jumped out of his skin when he said that and his eyes looked confused till he saw the viewing glob showing the white ranger or a video of when Tommy was the white ranger and Zordon spoke, "the white ranger's powers come from pure light of goodness it can blind the monster and it does not know you so you can slay it!"

Akita was panicked and he yelled out, "but I am a big fat chicken!I can't be a hero you need someone else!"

Alpha sighed as he said, "there is no one else! Soba the moprher weapon and power coin of the white ranger powers who we just found this morning can only be used by someone who is a mirror image of the green ranger. You are his twin only you may draw him form the stone and morph into the white ranger! Please Akita Yoshi if you do not face your fears and man up the rangers one of witch is your brother will die!"

Akita turned to see Death eye grab his brother by the head and slamm him into the ground as his hands tightened and he teared up and yelled out, "I WANT TO SAVE MY BROTHER!" in a moment he vanished in a flash of white light to a creepy forest of death trees with a rock in the middle and in that rock was Soba.

Soba looked to be turned to stone and covered in dirt as Akita ran over to him to draw him stuggling to free the blade and he stared into the tiger head on the handle crying as he said, "Please! they said you would work for me! I know I'm not brave! I am not strong! I am not a hero! BUT PLEASE LET ME SAVE MY BROTHER!" He cried a water fall of tears as he continued to speak sadly, "I just found him don't let let me lose him now! please I just want to save my brother!"

At that moment Soba's eye shot open startling Akita as the Blade came out the dirt and stone falling off as Soba spoke up, "A pure heart , facing your fears to help others and a noble goal of saving your family that is strenght courage and being a hero! now dry your tears white ranger it's moprhing time repeat after me White range Tiger power!"

Akita smiled as he held the sword out and said, "What ranger tiger power!"

Meanwhile back on the battle field, the rangers were in the streets down on there knees beaten.

Yuuko and Akihisa held hands sadly saying "At least we go down together."

Kubo looked down as he punched the round and said, "At least I die beside my friends"

Yuji stood up and looked at Death eye coming closer as he said, "I'm dying on my feet like a hero!"

Yuuka spoke in a begging tone as she said, "I'll kiss my ex to save the day one last time!"

Miharu held her power sword and looked at herself, "I die a hero !"

that is when Death eye fired a beam only for the white ranger to appear and use Soba to slash the blast in half making it go beside the rangers as Death eye stood back and the white ranger spoke "you leave my brother and his friends Alone! Know this I am the twin of the green ranger, the mighty moprhin White ranger and you may know the suit but you don't know who's under it!"

A moment leter the symbol in his shield glow bright making death eye scream out and said, "Error error vision lost! defaulting to other sense and data on the past white ranger!"

Akita held Soba with both hands and charged and gave a downward sword slash as he said, "I am not the last white ranger!" in a moment his blade slashed right throuhg the monster cutting it in half with a white shock wave that came form the swing making it explode.

Yuuka then sadly comment, "I'm going to have to kiss my ex now!"

that is when Shouko at Giant size came out and Akihisa was about to play his dagger but Akita stopped him and said, "Relax guys leave this to me! Tiger zord tiger mode power up!"

In a moment the tiger mode of the white Tigerzord rushed out and tackled shouko!

to be continued


	10. Ranger Twin part three!

The white ranger jumped onto the Tiger mode of the Tigerzord and looked to soba and asked, "you sure we got this?" he seemed worried before he looked to Shouko getting up in rage holding her sword.

Soba then said, "We got this! Got head into the cockpit so we can switch to Warrior mode!" Akita nodded and jumped down the hatch and land in the cockpit and placed Soba in his spot as he said, "White tiger sword change to warrior mode!" he said happily.

the Tiger zord then morphed into warrior mode holding it's sword as it held out it's Blade to block a swing form her sword.

the Tigerzord kicked her away with a right round house as Akita looked to Soba and said, "Got any ideas?"

Soba then said, "Look behind you the seven orbs behind you are used for elemental attacks just grab one and load it!"

Akita looked back and grabbed one with a kanji for Moon as he said, "Ok let's see what you do!" he then load it and said, "go what ever this one does!"

Outside Shouko was about to slash the Tigerzord but he vanished and reappeared behind her, where it slashed her back with her sword.

In the cockpit Akita had a note pad and wrote down, "Moon makes short range teleport!, Let's try water!" he said curiously as he load in that orb.

At that moment Shouko turned around only for the tiger head to shoot out a jet of water knocking her away and making her scream as she was knocked into a building.

Akita nodded and wrote that down, "Water is a jetsream! Yes yes! I can't decide with orb to use next what do you think Soba?" he asked the sword.

Soba said " I would use one with the Kanji for wood!" Akita nodded and load In that orb and in a moment the Tiger zord stabbed it's sword into the ground making roots come out of the ground and tie up Shouko as she stood up stopping her form moving.

Akita held the chin of his helmet, "I see! Well I pet fire would work well with this!" He then load in fire and in a moment the tiger mouth shot a fireball that hit Shouko and made the roots burst into flames making a large fireball around her.

Shouko screamed as she could hear Akita's laughing out, "I was right that was an epic combo!" She then charged still slightly on fire only for the tiger mouth to release a burst flash of light blinding her and Akita said, "that was the Sun orb! Now let's see about Metal!"

In a moment Shouko felt two sword slashes on her stomach and she backed away and regained sight to see the tiger sword holding it's own sword and the thunder megazord's sword.

the Zord held it's swords out as Akita happily said, "Metal is second sword! I guess I'll use earth as it's the only one left!"

Shouko growled and charged only for a large rock to fall on her head, it broke on impact but it back her stumble back and fall over form head pain.

Akita's voice then let out a disappointed, "I was thinking something more epic then a cartoonish heavy object drop! Oh well I'm out of orbs!"

Shouko then got up and roared in rage as she slashed at the Tigerzord only for it to block with the thuner megazord sword then slash her arm with the other sword making her blade fall over and in a moment she heard a roar.

Shouko turned around to see ultrazord and her eyes widen, "you put that together while I was raging against white ranger!" In a moment Ultrazord fired on Shouko making her scream.

Moments later Shouko was knocked back to normal size laying on the ground in pain before she flashed red and returned to her human form and she looked at her hand in shock and screamed "NO!"

she got up and tried to run but ran right to a cop who handcuffed her, "Working with invaders, turning into a giant and destroy the city attempted murder of super heroes! It's a shame I can only book you on treason, destruction of propriety and attempted murder! Now get in the car miss I was a monster!"

Shouko screamed about murdering Yuuji as she was through in the back of a car and driven away.

Back with the swords, Akita got out of the cockpit and jumped form his Tiger sword to Ultrazord where he went down a panel and came out in the Cockpit to hugs and high fives form the Other six rangers.

Akita then hugged his brother Akihisa and said, "I guess this makes us the shield twins brother!"

Akihisa broke the hug and crossed his arms "We are not calling ourselves that brother!"

Miharu spoke up as she happily said, "come on we have to address the public we just had are hardest fought win yet!" She said happily.

At that point the rangers all came out on to Ultrazords shoulder and Camera crews were already around them thanks to the new zord and ranger.

the cameras where focus on The White ranger who spoke up his voice somehow reaching them as he put a hand on his shield symbol, "I am the white tiger Ranger Twin of the Green I now I'm late but I'm here now and ready to help my brother and fellow rangers put an end to Rita zed and Thrax!"

Akihisa put a hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "Good to have you on board brother! As leader I welcome you to the team!" he said happily.

Miharu then spoke up and said, "And We're never dropping! Today just proves back us into a corner and we'll come back stronger then ever!" she said happily.

Yuuka crossed her arms and said, "We are the mighty moprhin power rangers! We won't stop till Evil is gone!"

Yuuko happily stood beside Akihsia and grabbed his arm as he said, "We stand together more then we can say for Rita, Zedd and Thrax!"

Kubo happily spoke up, "We'll Protect this world together You have our word!"

Yuuji then happily finished with, " you can trust in us!" the seven then got into a group pose and said, "POWER RANGERS!"

The people below cheered.

Meanwhile on the Moon!

While Rita and Thrax were yelling about the lost of a henchmen and a seventh ranger Zedd was laughing making them both stop.

Thrax then whispered to his mother, "Mom I think dad's finally lost it!"

Zedd then banged his staff making all three of them vanish and appear before serpentera who's chest was open revealing a one fourth full jar of rainbow colored energy.

Zedd then laughed as he said, "I haven't lost it the complete opposite in fact my dear boy! Behold your father's master plan! That jar collects morphing grid energy form all the rangers current incarnations battles. Once full we will be able to trick the grid into thinking Serpentera is a rangers zord and it will fuel her giving her infinite power like the rangers zords. Serpentera never needing to charge again with endless power that is my end game! Another ranger will just speed this up!" He said happily.

Rita hugged Zord zedd and said, "Zedd it's the stuff nightmares are made of! There's the evil master mind That won my dark heart with his dark evil genies and evil might!" She then kissed the side of his face mask.

Zedd happily through and arm around his wife and said, "I know honey! Took two life times to put it together but it's finally time the count down till we have the ultimate weapon and can destroy the rangers has begone my darling!"

Thrax then laughed evilly in Joy as his parents joined in!

Later on in the city.

Akihisa and Aktia where walking no longer in ranger form smiling serval people jumping back in shock, and they heard a scream and turned to see a Shocked Hideyoshi pointing between them.

Akihsia sighed and said, "Hideyoshi you think you of all people would know a twin when they see on! Come along brother we got place to be!"

Akita nodded but stopped to Shoot Hideyoshi a wink, "So your Yuuko's cute twin brother we should have a twin double date!" he said happily as he left.

Hideyoshi's jaw dropped as his face turned red.

That is when they made it to Akihisa's house and walked in and he yelled out, "I KNOW YOUR MY STEP SISTER NOW AKIRA I FOUND MY BROTHER!"

Akira then walked in and eyes widen as she smiled as she looked between Akihisa and Akita, Akita then spoke up, "I'm Akita Yoshi and try any of that complex shit with me and I have a kendo sword with your name on it!"

Akita backed away before smiling and saying, "Still a great day!"

Akihisa then through back to the two hand sword slash the white ranger used to beat the monster, "that explains that sword skill now doesn't it!"

Akita crossed his arms, "yes but I always take second place I can never beat this one guy!"

Meanwhile on the moon.

Thrax smirked, "So the white ranger always lose to one person in a sword fight then by that logic his swordsmenship will allow him to draw out a fight against the rangers and bring us closer to infinite powered serpentera!" he said happily as he looked down using his father's telescopic vision and seemed to turn back time as he followed Akita to the last Kendo tournament he was in.

thrax smiled when he saw the face of the guy and teleported down to the dojo he was in, in shock the guy turned around and swung at Thrax only for his kendo sword to brake revealing a rod of metal in it!

Thrax grabbed the heighted kendo sword as the man fell backwards and he smiled, "a cheater! The extra weight makes it's strikes harder and gravity boost his down ward speed, no wonder you always won! You sir, are a dirty dirty cheater! I LIKE IT!" He said happily as he point at the scared guy with his staff and zapped him.

In a moment where he was now stood a monster in a Black Kosode and hakama in red Kendo gear he was taller then a human and his face was nothing but purple glowing orbs of what looked like fires.

In his creepy three fingered clawed hands where two Katanas one wider and longer then it should be and the other while shorter then a normal Katana was wider and the monster laughed out, "I am the dishonorable Samurai! Bring me those power punks! I'll cut them up in to Ranger sushi!"

Thrax stuck his tongue out and said, "Why would anyone want to eat something Raw! You know what just go do your job!"

the monster then teleported away.

to be continued.


	11. Samurai show down

In a Park the Dishonorable Samurai was fighting the rangers.

Yuuko fired her power bow only for the Samurai monster to slash her energy arrows in half with a simple sword spin.

The monster then turned to held back Kubo's Lance with his other sword before headbutting the Blue ranger in the helmet sending him back.

That is Yuuka throw her power daggers only for the Samurai monster to cross his swords making the daggers hit the blades and the daggers boomeranged back to Yuuka hitting her making her scream.

the Black ranger charged out swing his Axe and hitting the ground opening A fissure that the Samurai jumped to the left to avoid falling into.

At that moment the Red ranger jumped out holding her power sword and going in for a downward slash at the left, As Green did the same thing form the right!

the Samurai laughed as he held out his blades clashing weapons with the two rangers as he laughed, "That the best you power punks got?" he mocked mockingly, till two white beans hit him in the chest knocking him back.

that is where the White ranger laughed holding out Soba with a reverse grip so Soba could see right as he said, "Too bad we rangers are a team! Unlike you!"

the Samurai got up and growled making Tengu appear and attack the other rangers as he charged at the white ranger, "You never beat me boy! Every sword fight we had end with you beaten and defeated Shine boy!"

Akita was using Soba to block slash as he asked in a confused voice, "What are you talking about we never meet before today you ugly freak!"

The monster laughed as he said, "Stupid boy I was a person before I was a monster and I'm the person you always lost to in every Kendo tournament!" at that moment his second sword hit Soba on the side knocking the sword into a tree leaving the white ranger unarmed.

Akita was avoiding sword slashed shocked as he said, "You!" he sound panicked!

that is when he and Soba where teleported out!

The white ranger and his blade land in the Command center as he picked up his sword he looked to Zordon as he said, "Thanks for the save Zordon things where looking grim!"

Alpha five then spoke up and said, "Not as grim as you think Akita!"

Zordon then spoke up, "look at the viewing globe!"

Akita turned and he took off his helmet to show his gasp as the video of the guys weighted Kendo blade being revealed when he hit Thrax and he growled and held Soba tight, "HE WAS A CHEATER!"

Soba then spoke up and said, " yes and after years of thinking he always beat you fair and square the panic left you open allowing him to disarm you! This is Thraxs Plan to get in side your head so you fall in battle! This plan is all about you the rockie!"

Akita turned to Zordon he was clearly mad, "Please post that online so the world can know he cheated so when I beat the Samurai his human center will face justice! BACK TO ACTION!"

At that moment the White ranger Helmet back on appeared landing in the Park as he charged at the Samurai and yelled, " HAY CHEATER I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!" In a moment he swung Soba in rage sending off a white light shock wave that slashed through one of the Samurai's swords.

the monster and white ranger where now in a normal sword fight!

Akihisa played the dragon dagger sending out lighting that hit Tengus as he smiled, "that's it bro! Show this monster the rangers aren't falling!"

Kubo span his power Lance over his head knocking out three Tengus as he said, "just go to a bird sanitary already! I can smell your fishy stink through my helmet!" he was clearly grossed out.

Yuuji held his axe in blaster mode and fired Freezing a group of Three Tengus in ice as he called out, "So ugly!"

Yuuko was jumping and firing her bow easily knocking out the Tengu with one arrow each as she sighed and said, "Well they do have an IQ of under ten!"

Yuuka nodded as she throw her power daggers and the handles hit air born tengus in the head making them bonce around hitting Tengu after Tengu till all the air born was where falling out of the sky and the daggers returned to Yuuka.

Yuuka then made her daggers vanish as she pulled out her blade blaster and fired on all the downed Tengus as she said, "Still better then kissing my Ex! I mean that was gross!"

Akita was slashing and matching the Dishonorable Samurai slash for slash in there sword fight as he laughed, "You had to be come a monster and I had to become a super hero for us to finally have a fair duel!" he said clearly ticked by his tone.

the Monster growled as he stepped back, and seemed to trip over his own feet only for the white ranger to tap him on the head with Soba and laugh out, "Point set match! You lose!"

At that moment the Tengus vanished as the Monster turned back into a person having lost fair and square.

Akita laughed as he turned and shouldered Soba as he said, "After ten years of losing to a cheater victory has never tasted so sweet"

A moment later the Ranger all teleported away the battle over and done.

The next day in Fumizuki Academy.

In Class 2-F Akihisa hadn't showed up yet.

Ironman was looking at his watch, "he should be here by now who well while he's late we have a new student joining us!"

that is when Ironman gasped as did everyone when it looked like two Akihisa walked in one wearing a Green headband and one wearing a white headband.

Akihsia smiled and put an arm around his brother as he said, "Meet the new student my Twin brother Akita! Just remember Akita is wearing the white head band and I got on the grene headband and you won't mix us up!" he said happily.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Himeji looked up happily thanking someone as Minami did the same thing but in Germen.

Hideyoshi's jaw dropped, "It wasn't a nightmare!"

That is when Akita walked up to Hideyoshi and took his chin into his hand, "the offer for you me and our twins to go on a double date still stands cutie!"

the FFF growled as Himeji and Minami growled in rage shooting daggers at Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi's eyes widen as he said, "I'm a boy!" he sound embarrassed.

Akita smiled and kissed Hideyoshi's forehead making him Blush as he said, "I like boys and girls that's not a problem beautiful!"

Hideyoshi was now red and stuttering like his brain was overloading at the moment.

That is when Himeji yelled out, "DAM YOU KINOSHITA BITCHES CAN'T YOU LEAVE A YOSHII FOR THE REST OF US! I MEAN DAM IT!"

Ironman just blinked as he looked between Akita and Akihisa's headbands and said, "Hideyoshi and Yuuko should have done that, it would have made first year so much easier on us all! I'll take it was Akita's idea!" he said happily

Meanwhile on the Moon thrax was looking at serpentera's charging batter now one third full as he laughed, "Soon rangers soon!"

to be continued. 


	12. Twins at war!

In Cafeteria Akihisa and Akita where talking.

Akihisa crossed his arms and said, "So when word got out he cheat they mailed all the trophies that were rightfully yours to the Address they had on file aka the bitch who birthed us!"

Akita nodded and sighed holding out his hands and said, "And she is all like move back in and stop talking to your brother if you want them! So nope never getting those Trophies!" he said with a sigh, " How can a women hate a child she gave birth to like this, yet love said child's look a like twin to such creepy levels!?" he said confused about it.

Akihisa nodded in Agreement!

Later on in P.E it was Kendo week and everyone was watching Akita and Akihisa's sword duel neither one of them gaining any ground or being able to hit the other.

Takeshi blinked and looked to his watch," they broke the record for longest Kendo duel ten minutes ago!" he said confused and in shock at to evenly matched opponents that seemed to be in a mirror match.

Himeji had hearts around her head as she watched the Yoshi twin's battle unable to till witch Twin was witch but just enjoying it picturing both as handsome knights fighting of her.

Yuuko then tapped his shoulder and yelled to her, "BITCH I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING SO STOP IT! THE YOSHI TWINS BELONG TO THE KINOSHITA TWINS! BACK ME UP HERE HIDEYOSHI!"

Hideyoshi just hide and blushed.

Minami was fanning herself muttering in Germen as she watched the battle.

But then the Bell rang showing class was over with the Duel between the brothers unresolved.

Both took off the helmets and looked at eachother like rivals for a moment before going there opposite ways to get back into the normal uniform.

Up above Zedd rubbed his face plate's chin as he laughed evilly having watched, "Sibling rivalry! Between the Green and white rangers! I can use this!" He then moved his staff around, "By the powers of evil and hate make this twin's hate so long as anyone other then them Slashes my beast!"

Down below a white lighting bolt hit what looked like a thrown away shark poster and in a moment it became the slippery Shark and laughed as he dove into the ground, "Come get me ranger brothers!" he said mockingly.

At that moment in a test war Akihisa and Akita started fighting.

Akihisa rolled his eyes and said in a venomous tone, "oh brother , no pun intended how about you leave the summoner test wars to the professionals!"

Akita growled and gave a hateful stare " Only if you leave the sword work to the pros!" behind them their Avatars where fighting.

the only difference between them being Akita's had a blue shirt and Akihisa's had a red shirt.

Akihsia smirked as he watched his Avatar finish off his brothers and he said, "Just like what would have happened if you weren't saved by the bell!" he said with a smirk.

Akita growled and grabbed his brother by the shirt and it looked like he was going to punch him.

Watching this Yuuji blinked as his communicator beeped and he held it to his ear and heard Alpha say, "Zedd has cast a spell on Akita and Akihisa and the only way to brake it is for them to defeat to slippery shark!"

Yuuji nodded and he walked over to the twins and pulled them apart and said, "Guys! You know who needs you two you know where! For you know why!" He said pointing to his communicator!"

the two twins then walked out the class door giving eachother a shove before going to different hiding spotted to teleport.

once in the command center they spotted the Slippery Shark and Akihisa smirked as he looked at his brothers confusion and said, "Oh what's wrong don't got any past ranger memories form your power coin! That's slipper shark he makes two rangers want to beat the shit out of eachother unless those two stop him! FUCK ME AND MY LESS HANDSOME DOUBLE ARE THE TWO RANGERS UNDER HIS FISH STANK SPELL!" He yelled out as it hit him!

Zordon then spoke up and said, "you are correct Akihsia! You and Akita most stop him! So long as one of you finish him the spell will be broken! Remember how you feel about eachother at this moment is not real it is Zedd and his monster's spell messing with your heads!"

the two then pulled out there power morpher and yelled out, "GREEN RANGER, WHITE RANGER, POWER!"

In a moment they where morphed and Akita's morpher turned into Soba and they were teleported to a park.

Akita laughed and said, "Let's make this shitty turn of events fun if I finish off the fish face I'm the new leader!"

Akihisa hit his brother's shield with a finger and said, "And if I finish him off you turn in your power coin the six of us were doing just fine before you came along clone dome!"

Akita smirked and said, "your just made I pull off our shared face better!"

Soba sighed and said, "Can you two focus on the monster!"

At that moment the shark jumped up form the ground between them knocking them part and onto there backs as the shark dove into the ground again showing his fin!

Akita jumped up and yelled, "HAY IF ANYONE IS GOING TO KICK MY BROTHER'S ASS IT WILL BE ME!"

Akihsia got up holding the dragon Dagger and he growled, "Agreed! This is how it will work! You open a fissure with Soba I play the lighting bolt Song! The ground is shocked Shark is forced up then we take our best shot and see who hits him first! Got it!?" He said giving Aktia a shove as he did so.

Akita laughed and stabbed the ground with Soba opening a fissure as he said, "Yeah! Don't fuck it up pea brain!"

Akihsia chuckled and before he played he said, "At least I'm not an over grown snowball!" he then played a song sending a lighting bolt into the fissure making the ground around them spark.

The slipper shark then jumped out yelling, "OUCH!"

A moment Later Both rangers point there weapons at the Shark firing off a green beam form the dragon dagger, and two white blast form Soba's eyes both attacks hit the monster/

Both Twins flashed for a second before holding there heads and they looked at eachother with Green putting a hand on his shield and saying, "I'm so sorry bro!" he sound sad!

Akita also put a hand on his shield, "Me too!" he sound like he was crying and the two brothers then hugged sadly as they both said, "I love you bro!"

The fried but still twitching but downed Slipper shark then looked at them and said, "Gag me with a spoon!" In a moment a beam hit him and Slipper shark became giant!

the brothers then jumped back and yelled out, "WE NEED ZORD POWER!"

In Moments Dragonzord and Tigerzord in his fighting mode where together!

the shark charged with his weapon only to be wrapped up in vines and held still.

Dragonzord then roared and fired his finger missiles hitting the Shark and making him scream as Akihisa stood on dragonzord's head and said, "This is what you get for turning me and my twin against eachother!" he sound angry!

Akihsia then played as Dragonzord breath fire and Tigerzord fired it's fireball making the two fire attacks merge and hit the Shark making it scream out, "I'M A FISH FRY! NO!"

the monster then exploded death and finished!"

the two zords then vanished as there rangers now unmorphed appeared back in school and ran into make up test room as both's scores had hit zero

Later on while leaving.

Akita fist bumped his brother and happily said, "us trying to beat eachother's skulls in how stupid!"

Akihsia chuckled happily as he said, "Yeah Zedd's stupidest plan yet!"

On the moon Zedd laughed as the battery on Serpentera was now one third full and he laughed out, "all to the plan! Ranger vs ranger is always a lot of energy release!"

To be continued.


	13. Yuuji vs the Black Knight!

The next Day Yuuji was walking down the street hands in his pockets as he sighed as he looked up at the sky above, " the moon is going to come out soon funny how not long ago I use to look at it as a wonderful amazing thing, now it's just them looking down at us!" He sounded depressed.

He then spotted a group of kids in the part playing power rangers and he smiled at the face and he said, " But they won't win that is for sure!"

watching form down below Rita stuck her tongue out, "Gag me with a spoon Black ranger! That is the simple thing that keeps you going? Not your family… Wait do any of this kids even have parents now? I mean what is wrong with this world! Well more reason to take it over so I can order parents to give a shit about there children!" She said going form sickened to enraged mid-sentence.

Rita then spotted form her telescope What looked like a thrown away toy knight and she smiled brightly as she said "That will do!" She then fired a beam down hitting the broken toy turning it into The Nasty Knight.

Nasty Knight laughed and teleported away to a park where he rose his hand sending out chains tying up everyone there women men and children alike as he laughed out and said, "the hostages will remain unarmed So long as the Black ranger and the Black ranger alone comes to face me in a duel!" He said threateningly as he tightened the chains around the hostages slightly with a flick of the wrist.

At that moment Yuuji showed up Morphed Axe out as he charged swing it only for the Knight to block with his shield!

The Black Ranger jumped back to avoid a sword swing but smiled as he spotted the large Cut on the monster's shield and laughed, "I guess I'm a cut above the rest!" He then pulled out his Blade blaster and fired with his left hand while holding his power axe in the right!

the Knight Growled as he swung his sword to deflect the laser blast into the air, as Yuuji moved closer and closer till in a moment an upward Axe Swing hit the shield destroying it!

The Knight growled and tried to hit Yuuji but he switched his Blade Blaster to Blade Mode to hold the Sword back as he brought his Axe back down striking the monster across the chest!

the Nasty Knight backed away as sparks flow and he held the cut in his armor and point to the Ranger with his sword and he said, "you think you are so tough Ranger! Tengus!"

the Tengus then dove out of the air one of the landing a kick that made Yuuji drop his blade Blaster!

our Black Ranger jumped up swinging his Axe hitting Three Tengus as he said, "GO AWAY FISH BREATH!" He then flipped his Axe around to use it's Blaster mode and fired on A Tengu freezing it in a Block of ice as he moved out of the way of what would have been a Talon strike!

He then barrel rolled to avoid a dive bomb and shot the bird that tried to hit him in the air as he laughed out, "Nice Shooting If I do say so myself!" He then jumped up to avoid a kick to the head and head butted the Tengu that tried.

Yuuji then took a look around Tengus every where he looked he then turned his Axe around and Slammed it's Blade into the ground on impact dust was kicked up covering them and the sounds of lots of shoots going off was heard.

When the smoke cleared Yuuji stood holding his power weapon as a blaster around down Tengus his weapons barrel smoking as he said, " May be you Bird brains should take up basket weaving!" He then chuckled before moving back to avoid a sword swing and he said, "Right Nasty knight!"

the Knight then Slashed only for Yuji to swing his Axe and on Contact the Knight gasped as half his sword blade Broke off making him back away in shock in fear.

Above Rita sighed and throw her wand and said, "Wand you know what to do at this point do I really need to say it!"

The Wand then hit the ground making the Knight grow and laughed.

Yuuji heard through his Communicator Zordon saying, "the Knight's Chains are still on the hostages you will have to face this one alone ranger!"

Our Black ranger nodded and held out his left hand to the sky and yelled out, "Right Zordon! MASTODON ZORD POWER UP!"

the Mastodon Zord then walked up snorting as Yuuji jumped up and landed in it's Cockpit.

the Knight laughed as he looked at the one zord he towered over and mockingly said, "One zord What is that going to do?"

In a moment Mastodon fired off a mist that froze the ground making the Knight lose his balance and fall on the ice!

the Mastodon then snorted again as it fired off Ice spikes form it's nose that the Knight rolled to avoid but when he tried to stand he once more slipped on the ice.

the Monster hit the ground and yelled out, "I will not be mocked by one lone Ranger!" He was clearly angry he kept hitting the ground braking the ice till he was now once more standing on dirt and he laughed out, "HAHAH NOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

Yuuji laughed in the Cockpit as he said, "You are standing in a hole of wet dirt and melting ice man! What do you think Mastodon Flash freeze!" in a moment the mist fired off Freezing the hole the Knight was standing in freezing his feet in to the ground making the Knight scream in panic.

the Zord then took aim and once more fired off it's Spikes all hitting the now trapped monster making him yell out in rage, "OUCH OUCH! OUCH!"

the Zord then Charged off getting Close, and when it was close enough it got up on it's back legs and rammed it's Tusk into the monsters chest right into the cut form before.

the Knight yelled in pain as his Armor was now cracking light coming out as it shined and the Black Zord walked off and turned around so it's back was facing the monster as it Explode. And the chained up People cheered as the magic chains vanished.

Yuuji jumped up out of the cockpit to Stand on his sword as he held his Axe in his pose as he called out, "Mighty moprhin Black Mastodon Ranger! I May not be Red, I may not be our brainy boy in blue! I may not be the quick shooter Pink, I may not be our agile yellow! And I'm sure not Green or white! But I'm a power ranger! And Evil will meet My axe and my swords icy chill!"

The zord snorted in Agreement with it's ranger as everyone cheered.

Above Rita held her nose as she sighed and said, "Do I even have to say it!" She then walked past Zedd.

Zedd called out, "I just restocked the potion you take for the good guys won headache dearest." He sound concerned.

Rita had a faint smile and happily said, "thank you Honey!"

Thrax who was watching stuck his tongue out and out right said, "Gag me with a spoon!"

Zedd laughed and put an arm around his son and tapped his boy's chest with his staff and said, "you'll understand when you fall in love one day Son! And you and your queen stand united in Evil to crush your enemies together so you may rule side by side!"

Thrax shivered and walked away saying, "Dad I love you but I will never be a love sick fool!" He said proudly.

Later on down below.

Yuuji smiled as he walked the street smiling as the news showed him handling the Nasty Knight and he smiled brightly and happily said, "It's all worth it!"

To be continued.


	14. Bulk and Skull by another name!

Meanwhile that same day Yuuko was walking with Akihisa talking about it, "So I'm falling behind in my studies but only the school seems to care about it!" She sound puzzled.

Akihsia put his hands in his pockets as he told her, "Well yeah! You joined the dive team witch is a sport you could go pro at, and that is at least some plan of what to do with your life so your parents are probably through the roof you are doing something other then reading books for no reason!" he said pointing out the flaw in school system.

Yuuko nodded and put a finger to her chin and said, "Wait do I even have parents in this life time?" She asked confused.

that is when they spotted Tokonatsu duo messing with a second year student and Akihisa sighed, "And bulk and skull by another name!"

Yuuko yelled out," SHUNPEI YUUSAKU LEAVE THE KID ALONE!" She yelled in rage.

Shunpei walked over to Akihisa as he laughed, "So you get brave now that school is out and we don't have the test to fight with?" In a moment Akihisa kicked him right in the face knocking him down.

Yuusaku blinked in confusion as he looked as Akihisa put his left leg down then to the foot print on his friends face and he said, "Dude was that your foot?" He asked confused and shocked.

Yuuko cracked a knuckle and hit the bully dead in the race as she said, "yes but that was my fist!" She said happily as the couple let the bullies down in the ground.

Watching form above Thrax looked down at the Duo and laughed happily, "they hate the Green ranger as much as me One of them will do well!" He then fired a beam form his hand hitting dup making them merge into the monster bratboy.

The new monster yelled with both it's parts voices, "Now where are those losers!" He then stepped around throwing bolts of lightings at buildings making a morphed Green and pink Ranger show up.

Green punched his glove and he said, "Well Mastodon is handling Nasty knight so I guess it's only fair we get someone to punch or someones if my ears are working right!" He said holding his dagger.

Yuuko raised her bow to fire on bratboy as he said, "Well they did pretty much already share a brain so not really that different then they normally are!"

Bratboy slapped away the arrows and laughed as he spoke in both voice of the guys he was made form, "that all you got! You won't stop us form getting those losers." Both Rangers took a moment to look at eachother like they couldn't believe even with there heads together this two still couldn't figure it out!

Akihsia crossed his blade mode blade blaster with the dragon dagger to shoot a fireball at bratboy only for the monster to grab the ball like a dodge ball and throw it back at them.

Both Rangers jumped back to avoid it as Akihisa made a fist and said, "Ok now this is crazy stupid! How about we try a combo and skip the stupid stuff!" He said handing Yuuko his dagger.

Yuuko took it and bowed it into her bow and fired it making the Dagger glow Green and pink and it hit bratboy dead on knocking him back making him hold it's chest in pain.

A green light then appeared in Akihisa's left hand before it turned into the dragon dagger and he laughed out, "Well now wasn't that fun!" He said sarcastically as Bratboy got up and turned big all own his own as he yelled out, "COME GET US RANGERSS!"

Akihisa played his dagger summoning the dragonzord and dragonzord fired it's finger missiles at the monster.

Bratboy covered his head as he said, "OUCH OCUH OUCH!" HE then opened his mouth and spat out a fire ball.

Dragonzord span around hitting the fireball with it's tail sending the attack flying right back at bratboy knocking him down.

Yuuko point at the monster form below as she happily said, "See how do you like it! What goes around comes around jerks!"

Bratboy got back up pointing at dragonzord with his left hand as he laughed out, "That all you got!" that is when he heard something and looked up to see the pterodactyl Zord in the air and it fired on him making him back away form the fire right into a tail whack form dragonzord.

The monster screamed as he was knocked down on his face and got up yelling, "DOUBLE TEAMING ISN'T FAIR!"

Akihsia then point at them with his dagger down on the ground as he said, "yet you two did it to a younger weaker student who was just walking home! Don't be a hypocrite!" he sound angry as he played a song making dragonzord breath fire on the downed monster making it scream.

Moments later the two bullies it was made form where on the side walk normal and passed out coughing up smoke.

At that moment the zords and the Green ranger vanished.

a few seconds later Yuuko and Akihsia walked out of an ally holding hands and they stopped to point and laugh at the bullies before continuing on the day and then happily seeing the report of nasty knight being beaten.

Yuuko smiled and happily said, "Good now we can go congratulate Yuuji on a win!"

Akihisa nodded as the super hero couple walked off hand in hand.

Elsewhere on the Moon.

Zedd was looking at his changing morphing grid batter as he growled, "half way fuel. A few more monster attacks should do it!"

He then used his telescope vision to look down to See Miharu and Yuuka at the mall talking as they shopped and Zedd made a gaging sound, "Rangers being happy nothing will make you sicker! Let's see what we can use! To ruin there girl time!" he sound happy as he looked around the mall.

He looked at a statue of a tiger as Zedd said, "No I've tried that statue to monster thing that failed even when it split into three." He then looked around to a music store, "No music monster would just be matched by the dragon dagger and bow turned into a harp again!"

He then looked around to sporting goods store and rubbed where his chin would be, "Making a monster out of something made to kill, ever though of that before!" He then looked into it and saw only bows on the weapon thing, "Stupid gun control laws, Oh well a bow is made to kill so it'll do a guess!"

Lord zedd point his staff and fired making a bolt of lighting hit a crossbow on a shelf making everyone run out screaming as it became a monster.

the monster looked like a white quiver with arms and legs and one red eye. The hand had three finger it's legs where putty like, and on each of it's wrist where cross bows as he yelled out, "TIME FOR RANGER TARGET SHOOTING!"

He then stepped out into the mall as the Red and yellow rangers jumped out holding there weapons.

Red held her sword out and asked in confusion , "wait did he just made a monster out of a weapon? That makes to much sense to be Zedd's doing!"

Yuuka had her daggers out and said, "Doesn't matter the others are all busy so this one is all ours!"

To be continued.


	15. End of a busy day

Miharu and Yuuka where in the mall witch was now empty, avoiding arrows form the Bow monster.

Miharu was slashing Arrows with her power sword as she sighed with boredom as she asked, "what's your plan here Mr. Bow beast!? I mean we're inside a building currently on lock down I mean look!" She then point to the clear door where the Tengus were struggling to pull on even though the sigh said push.

Yuuka was like wise slashing arrows with her power daggers as she stated sadly, "They can't even open the dam door you are on your own man!"

The bow monster was still rapid firing arrows as he laughed and said, "My plan is to keep shooting till you either slip up are get to tired to do that cut the arrow thing, so I can hit you then keep hitting you till you lose to much blood to live! Then I win! Simple but it works! Won't you agree rangers?"

Miharu looked to Yuuka and as she jumped up to a higher level she gave a sad, "He's right! Zedd' simplest but most dangerous plan ever! The limits of the human body even when enhanced by magic!"

Yuuka like wise jumped but she jumped down as she yelled out, "SO PICK A RANGER MONSTER YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN WHO EVER YOU PICK THE OTHER WILL BE ABLE TO REST!"

Both lady rangers then ran off in different directions making the monster Growl in rage as he said, "fine I'll just take care of one then the other!"

Elsewhere Miharu was In front of costume store and smirked as she spotted power ranger costumes then over the way a toy train store and she jumped for joy, " YES!"

When the bow monster came to he saw multiple red rangers moving around behind the solid stone side guards.

The monster looked confused as each through a recorder said, "Who's me and how's a dummy! Can't tell can you?"

the monster growled as he fired off hitting all the red rangers he saw but then he screamed in pain and turned around a wound on his back smoking as he saw the real red ranger holding the blaster mode blade blaster.

Miharu laughed at the monsters stupidity but remained still the monster fired only for it to be another dummy and the monster screamed In rage before a beam hit his left arm and he growled out, "I AM THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSE TO CHEAT HERE! I'M THE BAD GUY!" He was clearly angry.

Above Miharu was hiding behind a guard side hiding as she let out a low laugh and popped up to Shoot the top of the monsters head before ducking making him shit another dummy as she sadly said, "Funny but I can't keep this up for ever That store didn't have infinity red ranger costumes and dummies So time to sneak away!" She then crawled away as the monster yelled In rage.

Elsewhere in the Mall Yuuka was rubbing her helmet's chin as she noticed store selling marble columns, a hardware store with Rope, and she said, "It's cliché but I'll do it!"

Later on when the Monster was walking around he stepped on a broke a small thin piece of rope he then heard something and turned around to see a marble Column swing at him on a rope and he yelled as it hit him knocking him across the hall into it's fountain.

the bow monster got up now wet with a black eye as he spat out water and enrage said, "this isn't a got dam cartoon!"

Meanwhile.

Miharu was running holding her power sword acting like she was dragging it in some spots to leave a false trail at the split she came form making it look like she went right but she went left, to the mirror store!

Miharu laughed as she head in saying, "Thank you childhood cartoons, my love of mirrors and science class!"

Later on the bow monster was walking back form the hunting store to the mirror store as he grumbled, "I can't believe I fell form that! It's the oldest trick In the book!" He then walked to see in the mirror store mirrors all showing the red ranger.

the monster gasped as he looked around in shock gasping in horror as he fired on every one shattering the mirrors as he screamed, "I'm wracking up a million years of bad luck here!"

that is when he laughed laughing form behind and turned just in time for a blade blaster beam to hit him in the stomach knocking him down seeing above mirrors angled so they reflect the red ranger on the level above's reflection down to the ground mirrors and he said, "Can't even be mad! That impressive!"

Red then ran off again.

Later on the bow monster was walking with a small limp as he said, "thinking I could beat two ladies in a mall I'm a fucking idiot! They knew this place like their hair style! I might as well have fought a black hole!"

the angry voice of Yuuka then yelled, "YOU HATEFUL PIG!" A moment later a marble Column swung out form the left and hit him as the Monster yelled out in pain, "I DESERVED THIS ONE!"

He then hit a wall and fell all the way to the bottom Floor face first and he got up his left arm hanging limp as he walked off yelling, "A smart monster would give up but sadly like I just said I am an idiot! I know they are all laughing at me!"

Elsewhere Miharu was creeping around when she jumped and turned to see Yuuka who was also startled.

Yuuka sighed and said, "Boy am I glad to see you I just broke one of his arms he can only target one of us now!" she said happily.

Miharu smiled as she happily said, "perfect! We weakened him apart now let's finish him off together here is the plan my friend!

Later on the monster jumped and fired when the Yellow Ranger jumped out and she just cut the arrows as he growled and said, "I'm sick of being the fool!" in a moment he gasped as he saw the power blade sticking out of his gut and he looked back to see Miharu behind her as he said, "I am dumbass feel for a distraction!"

Miharu then removed her sword and the bow monster explode ending him and She ran over and high fived Yuuka as they happily said, " That's the way we save the day! Now let's teleport out of here and power down this helmet really messes up the hair!"

Yuuka nodded and said, "Agreed my friend agreed that took way to long!"

On the moon Zedd growled as he walked off saying kind of impressed, "And I thought I was evil in battle! But that was just not fair!"

Elsewhere.

Kubo was leaning against a wall with Akita as he looked to his father's anit-power range rally and he said, "And there is the hateful ass I came form!" he was clearly mad.

Akita nodded as he pulled his morpher and said, "want to go crash it!?"

Kubo pulled it out and happily said, "big time BLUE RANGER POWER!"

Moments later White and Blue rangers showed up and blue looked at his father and said, "Dr. Kubo if you think you can handle the monster Rita Zedd and thrax can handle better go ahead if you win we'll go away!"

White ranger nodded as what looked like Pudgy pig showed up and he said, "Go for it there's your chance!"

the pig yelled out, "Doctor Kubo! You hate your own son for liking what he likes such hate for one's own child has enraged Rita and Zedd they have ordered me to eat you!" he then pulled out a bottle of mustard, "NOW GET IN MY BELLY!"

The doctor jumped and hit behind the power rangers and said, "SAVE ME!"

Blue pushed him forward and crossed his arms and said, "Oh no no no. You where just talking about how all we do is wreck things and don't do any good! Saving you would be doing good won't it so sorry can't do it your words man!"

White crossed his arms as he watched the pig grab the doctor and he said, "What do we do when we are wrong?"

the doctor was picking and screaming in the pigs arms as it opened it's mouth, "I WAS WRONG I WAS A DUMBASS HATEFUL ASS YOU GUYS SAVE PEOPLE NOW PLEASE SAVE ME I AM SORRY I'LL NEVER OPEN MY STUPID MOUTH AGAIN!"

A moment Later Soba slashed the pigs left arm and the power lance hit the right arm making the hateful doctor land on his face

Kubo then pulled his Blade blaster out and fired on the pig making him explode as he said, "There and as it was televised everyone saw you be a hypocrite who want to be saved by the people said where useless you are done in politics! Come on Tiger buddy! Let's go meet up with the others been a busy day hasn't it?"

Akita nodded and said, "you got it true blue!" they then teleported away.

Meanwhile on the moon

Thrax growled at the battery it was three fourths full, "SO CLOSE!

to be continued.


	16. Final count down part one!

The next day.

Akihisa and Yuuko where at the Kisaragi Grand park walking as Yuuko growled and looked back to see Minami and Himeji as she said, "They are following us again!" she sounded upset.

Akihisa nodded as he adjusted his Green headband and he let out a flat, "I know! But if we call out to them they'll be up close and following ruining it more! Wait I got an idea we can use the teleporter! We each go into a bath room and while they are here waiting we warp to a different part of the Park and bam they lost!"

Yuuko nodded as she point to a bath room close up and she said, "West side!" She said happily as she head to the girls room and Akihisa head to the boys room.

Himeji and Minami weighted at there hiding places.

While on the west side of the park Akihisa happily left a different bath room and Yuuko grabbed his arm and she happily said, "that's my clever boy!"

Later on Himeji and Minami where being forced to leave the park as it was closing time and they had spent all day at that one spot staring at Bathroom doors weighting for Akihisa and Yuuko to come out.

Minami then point and called out in German to see Akihisa and Yuuko leaving hand in hand ahead of them.

Himeji blinked in shock and let out a flat, "What? But there aren't any backdoors or windows in that bathroom how they slip away with out us seeing them! HOW!" She yelled in shock and rage!

Yuuko and Akihisa just happily high fived.

the next day all Seven rangers were fighting in the park.

Akita was swinging Soba around slashing Tengus as he let out a flat, "Why do we fight in so many parks? I mean it seems we are here a lot!?" he asked confused.

Soba let out a flat, "You know I never thought of that before!"

Kubo was swinging his power lance the ends covered in lighting as he held it out sending out electric shocks to the Tengus as he also spoke up, "That's like asking why they keep the bird brains around!"

Yuuji hit the ground with his power axe opening a fissure that the Tengus flow up to avoid and he quickly span his axe around and used it's blaster mode to shoot the air born birds as he said, "It's not for there brains after all they have an IQ of under ten!" He laughed out happily.

Yuuka was spinning and slashing Tengus that got close to her with her power daggers as she said, "Mastodon the IQ test was invent to test a kids basic learning skills all it's good for is saying a kid is ready to go to first grade! Still applies here as a first grader is smarter then a Tengu, but still!"

Miharu was slashing her flaming power sword sending out a fireball that set a tengu on fire and the panicked bird hugged another one out of fear setting it on fire and the cycle continued as she looked to Yuuko and said, "I did not know that! May have people been using his invention wrong!"

Yuuko was firing energy arrows form her bow shooting Air born Tengus as she said, "And we're just having a nice conversation in the middle of battle now?" she asked stunned.

Akihisa was using his Blade blaster in blade mode to hold back a sword form the Monster Known as bones as he fired a beam form the dragon dagger destroying his head making the headless body stumble back as he said, "I guess so!"

Bones stabbed the ground making it shake as the Tengu flow off and the skeleton warriors showed up and tan to slash at the rangers.

Yuuko held one's blade back with her bow as she fired shitting it in the head making it vanish as she let out a flat, "Ok here's what I'm thinking Power blaster get the monster while Green and White handle the minions!"

Aktia slashed there Skeleton warriors swords as Akihsia fired green beams form the dragon dagger at them making them all vanish as he said, "Works for us!"

In a moment the core five rangers put there weapons together and fired the power blaster on bones destroying him and making his minions vanish.

Above on the Moon Rita Zedd and thrax where laughing as they looked to the almost full battery.

Rita smiled as she throw her staff to make Bones grow as she said, "This will do it!" She sound happy.

Down below Bones grow to giant size as ultrazord showed up and quickly fired on him destroying him again but as he died bones laughed out, "I have completed my masters plans!"

In side Ultrazord the Seven rangers looked confused.

Akihisa then looked up and point, "Guys We got death form above Serpentera!" he called out scared as the war zord was coming to them.

Miharu looked to Akihisa as she said, "doesn't really matter we just need to out last it! It can't hold a charge!"

Kubo then check something and made some readings appear on the screen as he said, "No we can't my scans show morphing Grid connection flowing through Serpentera it's got unlimited power like our swords! The robotic parts would fail before the power runs out now! How did he hack the grid!?" he sound worried.

Akita who was beside his brother looked to Green as he said, "I think I know! But you aren't going to like it! We let out a lout of energy form our battles what if they were gathering that up to trick the grid into thinking Serpentera is just a new zord for us!?"

Kubo check and looked back and said, "He's right it matches all of our combined pattern. It's in the chest what ever it is!"

Serpentera then land and roared as it went to step on Ultra zord only for Aktia to teleport away and the tiger zord in tiger mode to jump out and tackle Serpentera in the chest as he clacked and bite before turning to warrior mode and summoning it's extra sword to give a two sword slash!

the war sword then stood up making the tigerzord fall to the ground where Serpentera stepped on it a few times but the zord was still in tacked.

Akita was shaking and screaming in his cockpit as Soba called out, "We cracked Serpentera's chest rangers fire on it! Brake the chest open so we can get to the battery!"

Ultrazord then fired on the cracked chest making the Warzord back off the downed tigerzord as the crack worsened to the point some of it's chest plate fell off, revealing a rainbow glow!

In Serpentera's cockpit Lord zedd laughed as he said, "Look how they struggle against us! So what if you cracked the chest plate that isn't what will destroy you!"

Rita then hit the button as Thrax laughed as Serpentera fired off it's fire breath at Ultrazord knocking it down and braking it apart into seven damaged zords, the evil war zord then went back to stepping on the tigerzord.

with the dangers Akihisa was in dragonzord as he said, "I'm running still anyone else?" he asked.

Kubo spoke up saying, "Triceratops is running still too!"

Yuuka checked and said, "Saber tooth is working has a limp but working!" she said amazed.

Yuuko checked her zord and said, "I'm down! My zord's wing is to broke for it to run, And the looks of it Titanus is knocked out cold too!" she said sadly.

Miharu checked and said, "I'm dead in the water too guys! T-rex is still alive just knocked out."

Yuuji then happily said, "Mastodon tusk are cracked but he's still kicking guys!"

Akihsia then held out his hand and said, "Then we need Dragonzord fighting mode power now!" he said happily as the four zords merged into dragonzord fighting mode and he throw his lance into Serpentera's cracked chest where it span and glow making the much more massive zord back up to remove it as it's chest plate cracked.

Akita then called out, "Miharu Yuuko, I'm using the fact Titanus is a white section zord to try and pull energy form it to jump start tiger!" he sound happy

Soba then added, "Can you two also spare some power too?"

Miharu and Yuuko then happily said, " yeah!" they then hit a button making red and pink energy leave there zords and hit the white tiger zord.

As Titanus breath white energy on the tiger with did the trick as Tigerzord stood back up beside Dragonzord fighting mode.

Akita load in the fireball orb as he said, "fireball at the chest crack!" That is when it hit making the crack grow as more fell off revealing the massive battery.

Akihisa held out his left hand and said, "POWER SWORD!" the megazord's sword then came down form the sky and landed right in the batter making Serpentera scream.

In the Evil zords cockpit Zedd laughed, "You think a crack will save you! Even if the power lose we have more have forty eight hours of power! More then enough to crush you!"

thrax then hit the button making Serpentera breath it's fire on the zords once more knocking them down and knocking apart dragonzord in fighting mode.

Akihsia sat up in his cockpit as he played his dagger making dragonzord rise up as he said, "Ok who's down!?" he asked clearly scared,

Yuji sighed as he said, "I'm down Mastodon needs a doctor and a repair shop! He said sadly.

Yuuka sighed sadly too and said, "Saber is down for the count too guys!"

Kubo then sadly said, "I'm down as well!

Akita checked out Tiger and said, " legs are broken can't stand!"

Soba then sadly said, "It appears your own your own Akihisa!

to be continued.


	17. Final count down part two!

Dragonzord roared as it up at Serpentera and Zedd laughed as he said, "Do you think your tinny little lizard can stand up to our dragon?" He said mockingly.

In the cockpit Akihsia played his dagger making Dragon zord fire his finger blasters down making the thing take to the air as it breath fire making it move backwards.

The evil war zord swatted it's left hand knocking the flames away but that is when Rita point to Akihsia on top of the dragonzord jumping as he fired a beam form his dagger that hit the chest blade making it and the batter finally shatter as dragonzord crashed on to the ground down.

Akihsia was falling but he dropped his dagger as Serpentera grabbed him and squeezed making our green ranger yell as Thrax said, "How dare you! We still have enough power to destroy this planet!"

As Serpentera was charging it's attack the song of the dragon dagger willed the air and On top of a roof Kubo could be seen playing the dagger making Dragonzord rise again and fire his finger missiles into Serpentera's chest rapidly to try and damage the core parts of the zord to make it shut down.

Lord Zedd laughed evilly as he said, "Do you see how they struggle my family! Look at them trying so hard to stop us! This world will be doomed in minutes when Serpentera use it's power to fire it's blast! There is nothing the power rangers can do to stop us!" He said proudly.

Thrax laughed, "yes they don't want us to rule this world then we'll blow it! Everyone wins in a kind of way! But mostly us!" he laughed happily at the hought.

In the Command Center.

Zordon as watching as alpha was screaming "AIyiyiyiyiyi What are we going to do Zordon"

Zordon then spoke up as he said, "there is only one curse of action we most hit the fail safe button!"

Alpha jumped and looked at him as he said, "But Zordon that would mean.."

Zordon then spoke as he said, " yes but in doing so Rita Zedd and Thrax will be defeated and the zords repaired so they can finish off Serpentera so he may never be used again. Saving the earth and the rangers. Till the rangers I am proud of them all! And I hope the power continues to protect them!"

Alpha then hit a button making a panel flip over into a giant red button with she hit as she said, "goodbye Zordon!" In a moment the Tank Zordon was in explode!

the wave sent out then spread form the center to the planet and father.

When it hit Serpentera Rita Thrax and Zedd screamed as there zord stopped charging and all zords seemed to repair themselves, and Tommy was teleported back to Dragonzord Cockpit.

In a moment Ultrazord was removed with the white tigerzord in warrior mode on top of it's shoulders and they fired all they had the tigerzord adding it's fireball as they all asked, "HOW?"

In a moment the Blast hit a cracking Serpentera destroying it!

As the evil war zord fell apart chunk by chunk, the rangers then got on top of there zords as people cheered for the power rangers having saved the day again.

Miharu then made a fist and said, "Guys this doesn't make sense! Mircales don't just happen like that!" she said worried.

Yuuko put a hand on her helmet and she said, "I know I'm scared too!"

Yuuka made a fist as she said, "then let's teleport back and check on Alpha and Zordon and see if they know what's up!"

Yuuji nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan!"

Akita nodded and he and Saba said, "Right rangers away!" they then teleported away.

once in the Command center they all removed there helmets in shock as tears rolled down when they saw the broken tank and cried "No!"

Alpha spoke up sadly as he said, "Zordon sacrificed himself, the energy his being is made of is currently spreading across the universe till it'll be come to thin to continue all hit by it who are good are saved, all hit by it who are evil are destroyed, those who are evil but still have a soul saved as well. It is what restored your zord to allow you to finish off the evil warzord, He want me to tell you he was proud of you! And that he hopes the power will continue to protect you all!"

Akihisa put his helmet back on as he said, "then We'll continue to protect Earth! I know Rita, Zedd and Thrax aren't the only evil that will come to earth! We or at least our descendants will be ready! That's my promise to Zordon!" He said happily as he held out his hand.

Yuuko put her helmet back on as she put her hand on Akihisa's as she said, "I take that promise to! To defend this world together, That is the vow us and our families will take!"

Yuuka smiled before putting back on her helmet and joining it as she said, "I Vow too! This world will never fall into the hands of evil! So long as Me or my future kids live!"

Kubo smiled as he put his helmet on joined in as he said, "I'll protect this world as blue as me and the rest of my descendants be they nephews or nieces or my own! There will always be a blue ranger!"

Yuuji put his helmet back on and he put his hand on his friends and said, "the Black ranger will always be here! To help his friends! To save the world, And stop the monsters sent down to destroy the earth!"

Miharu put her helmet back on and joined it as she said, "The red hot flames of good will be carried by me and any other red ranger to chase away evil's shadow!"

Akita put his helmet back on and put two hands on the pile of hands, "One hand for me and one for Saba! Saba will stand by mine and all the future white rangers sides as we keep this planet save!"

They all then throw their hands in the air and called out, "POWER RANGERS!"

Alpha sound happy as she said, "Zordon would be so proud of you all!"

Elsewhere in the Woods.

the Human forms of Zedd and Rita, where walking with a small boy, that looked like a younger human Zedd but with Rita's hair, he was dressed in jeans a white shirt and black shoes he was the young human form of Thrax smiling as he held his parents' hands as they walked off.

There love for one another was there trace of humanity that gave the three a second chance.

Later that day the Rangers where standing on a roof people cheering them on as Green spoke up.

Green said this, "Rita Zedd and Thrax are no more! The world is safe for now! But trust me if you ever need us again we'll be back! The Mighty morphing power rangers will always protect this world! Green dragon ranger!" he called out happily.

Yuuji strike a pose and called out, "Black mastodon ranger!"

Kubo struck a pose to and said, "Blue triceratops ranger!

Akita struck a pose as he and Saba said at once, " Tiger power white ranger!"

Yuuka struck a pose and happily said, "yellow saber tooth tiger ranger!"

Yuuko struck her own pose and said, "Pink Pterodactyl ranger!"

Miharu struck her own pose and called out, "Red Tyrannosaurs ranger!"

the people all cheered before the rangers teleported away.

The end.


End file.
